The Mutants' Witch
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. A witch that grew up at Xavier's School comes back after tweenty years away looking for her husband and welcoming faces. Instead she finds her first love is heart broken and sucidial, her brother and sister have moved on and m
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Step 1: Plan**

_Emily laid her daughter down for a nap then picked the days mail up from the table where she had continued to pile it as it came in that day. With the thought she'd clean out her car she shuffled through her letters as she tucked a garbage bag under her arm.  
"Bill, bill, Zander, junk, Uncle Charlie, Oh God!" halfway to the car still on the paved strip she collapsed.  
Since he'd left she'd always feared this. Granted it was a fear she refused to acknowledge it was there. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet grabbing the letter she half walked half crawled to her car climbed in the front seat and cranked up the radio to a deafening volume and sobbed. As her parents, siblings, friends, and even Logan himself had told her he'd broken her heart. It wasn't fair. They had a daughter, four years of marriage, and a life how could he walk out on that? How could he walk out on little Ann Marie?_

Emily sat up straight as a board. Her dream wasn't as much a figment of imagination as it was the most painful moment of her life relived. More than once a week it returned to haunt her. A long 16 years had passed since her letter had been returned un-opened. More of her money than she really had to spend had gone to searching for her husband. Her baby had grown up now. She was a young woman of 16. Her father had gone missing only a few months before her first birthday. In the spans between then and now their daughter had learned to speak, walk, and ride a bike and a broom. She was now in her final year at Hogwarts. Like her mother she was a witch, so much mutant blood, so little mutant product.  
"Hey Mum!" Ann Marie called up the steps.  
"Yea?"  
"You want your pan cakes plain?"  
"Yes, please. I'll be right down." Emily climbed out of bed and into the warm early summer air. She threw open her window and went to dress. Nearly, fifteen minutes later she was dressed and ready for the day. In the kitchen she found Ann Marie, her daughter, and the neighbor's boy, Joshua.  
"Oh Come on AM, they'd get a kick out of it." he grinned. Popping a blue berry in her mouth Ann Marie giggled.  
"Oh I don't know. Joshy, Hannah already thinks we've... Mum!" she gasp.  
"Mum?" Josh asked not seeing her.  
"Hannah's wrong though isn't she?" Emily asked coming up behind her daughter to give her a kiss. "Morning Joshua."  
"Yes, of course she is. Han always jumps to conclusions. I mean we aren't even dating Mum." Emily smiled.  
"We leave for school Monday Emily Elizabeth, what do you have planned for this year?" Joshua asked. Emily shrugged.  
"If Charlie doesn't write me back by then I'm not sure."  
"What is it you plan to do there? From what you've said they are just mutants." her daughter asked.  
"NO! They are much more than that. They are our family. Your father, grandparents, aunt and uncle, even several of your cousins are mutants. Mutants are our family. As for my plans, I want to teach at Charlie's school."  
"And search for Da. You really should give it up Mum. The man doesn't care for us. He walked out a long time ago."  
"Not now, dear." she warned. Ann Marie shut up and turned to look at Joshua who shrugged then nodded.  
"We want to go down to the pond today. Can we?"  
"What did Annie say?" Emily asked the boy.  
"Mum, said it was fine as long as we ask you first."   
"Fine then."

Professor Charles Xavier wheeled himself around to his desk as Scott dropped the mail on his desk. All the mail gets sorted down and handed out daily to the students and staff. He got to piles one was personal which he intended to first the other had to do with the school mostly bills. He looked through his stack of personal letters two old students 'keeping in touch', several parents writing with concerns about their children, then the last one made him smile.  
"Do you know what this is Scott?" he asked. Scott shook his head. "Our old friend has finally dropped us a line."  
"Who?"  
"Emily Elizabeth Rees. You remember the sweet little one who was gifted in so many areas she was proclaimed witch?" Scott grinned.  
"Yes, but I thought she was a Baskins."  
"She was. She married." he opened her letter and began to read aloud. "Dear Uncle Charlie, and if I know you half as well as I'd like to think Scottie. I have so much to tell you. As you know I'm coming up on my 20th year of marriage and the 17th with out him around. It's difficult to explain all that has been done to find him but I'm tired of working through dimwitted PI's. If you would provide me with a place to stay I'd like to further the search on my own. I know he's in the states or at least on the same continent. This is my final year that Ann Marie will be in school.  
" She's grown so much. Enclosed are pictures of her and her best friend, whom with any luck will one day be my son-in-law. In only two short weeks she'll be a legal witch. Scott, do you remember when I first turned legal? I'm sure you do. At least parts of it I don't think Uncle Charlie, Mom, and Dad were ever so mad at us. I'd bet my last Knut that even Uncle Erik would have been angry with our behavior. Well this letter is to Uncle Charlie so with him I leave this question: Would you allow me to stay with you? I promise to work for my keep. We both know a being is only as good as its word so I'm obliviously not lying to you. All my love, best of wishes Double E."  
"Well she's not changed at all has she?" Scott asked.  
"That is what she'd like us to think. In truth, she's changed far more than any one ever should have to."  
"Are you going to allow her to stay here?"  
"Yes, she hasn't said all that needs said. I think we'll be needing her soon."  
Scott nodded and left to have a room set up for Emily. While Charles set to writing a letter.

Dear Emily Elizabeth,  
You are always welcome in my home. Just as your parents before you were. Though here too things have changed. I remind you not to push any subjects that the staff or students seem reluctant to speak about. If you so choose your daughter are allowed to come also, though I'm confident you will both find this only necessary during her holiday breaks. Come when ever you wish Scott has already begun preparations for you.  
Forever and again,  
Uncle Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Step Two: Get the Kids to School

Nearly a week later Josh and Ann Marie were welcomed into her home by the schoolgirl like screams of their mothers. Both teens looked at each other wide eyed, clasped hands together then entered the living room ready to be pulled into the screaming, jumping, and excited ramblings that the two women were displaying.

"Oh it's so wonderful Emma it means you can finally break free! I'm so happy for you dear!" Ann said hugging her best friend. She then leached onto her son. "Emily is going to get away. Isn't that just grand?" she asked him. Knowing not what else to do Josh nodded and grinned.

"Yes, Mum. It's great."

Though, he didn't really believe this. In his heart he knew that if Emily left then he'd never see Ann Marie away from school, which, in turn, meant that he'd lose his best friend. Getting a hold of them selves the mothers sat down and instructed their children to do the same. With out thinking about it the teens took hold hands as they prepared for the speech on how this would change nothing.

"Now, of course this means things are going to have to change around here. But Uncle Charlie says you and your mother can come visit me at his school. Ann Marie I'll want you to visit me this Christmas but when summer comes you'll be a legal witch and I won't try and stop you from staying here. I might come back myself." Emily took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know it will be hard but this is something I want to do. I'll write all three of you as often as I can. Annie and I have already worked out the detail for a lot of things. Such as the holidays and bills here."

"But we want to know where you two stand in all this." Ann said looking at both of them. "You've both taken swell care of each other and are so very close we'd hate to split you up. So we want to know what you want to do this summer."

"I don't know about Josh, but Mum, you know I want to stay here. I'm already registered and there is nothing for me in the states. Aunt Jenna and Uncle Zander haven't ever been that big of an influence on me. Plus, my family is here." Ann Marie said in a pleading voice.

"AM, wait to make your decision after holidays. See what you think of the place. Maybe, you'll enjoy it more. We've both read the papers, mutants aren't registered there. You'll be safer and won't have to worry." Josh told her. Ann Marie turned to look at him she brushed way the stray hairs from his face and smiled.

"But, this is home. Besides England has something the states don't."

"What's that?" he asked trying hard not to look into her eyes, know there laid his greatest weakness.

"You." She said barely above a whisper. Ann Marie looked back to the two women who had raised her. "Mum, Ann, it's time we told you something very important. Isn't it Joshy?"

"Yes, we want to raise dragons!" he sighed "Sure great to get that off my chest well, I'm hot anyone else hot?" he tried to stand up and leave but was yanked back down into his seat.

"We don't want dragons. We're dating. I know it's a little weird and trust us we didn't plan any of it but….."

"We know." Ann said with a grin.

"You know?" her son asked.

"Well, yea. At first we weren't sure. Then when we walked in on you snogging in the barn it was a little hard to doubt." Emily laughed.

"Wh…Hu…..Okay. I'm not finished packing and we have to leave in the morning. Josh, come." Ann Marie said getting up to leave. She hugged her mother and congratulated her on her way out. Josh followed helplessly.

The next morning was chaos. Ann Marie had managed to lose her favorite pair of boots between the time she kicked them off the night before and that morning. They'd all also managed to sleep in. Josh loaded both trunks in their shared car and with one hour until they had to be on the train all four of them piled in the car. Of course on a morning liked this they hit every traffic jam, road block, detour, and light. In the back Ann Marie and Josh discussed how it was their parents entire fault. In the front Emily Elizabeth and Ann grumbled blaming their children. They pushed their carts through the barrier just in time to watch the Hogwarts' Express pull away from the platform. Standing in dismay they glared at the empty tracks before them.

"Oh Now what do we do? Merlin's Beard can't we ever do anything on time?" Ann Marie asked no one unparticular.

"Well, Potter and Weasley once missed the train and they flew a car to school." Josh announced as if this was the best idea ever.

"Yes, they did and McGonagall gave them hell for it too. Last I checked she was still there isn't she?" Emily asked pacing platform trying to come up with some answer.

"Yes, the old bat won't die!" Ann Marie said sounding crushed. Before Emily had a chance to scold her Josh had already started.

"A: she's a cat not a bat. B: that woman is the most talented transfigurations professor this side of the Atlantic. C: she fought for your rights, when the Dark Lord tried to conquer the world. So, Miss Rees don't EVER let me hear you speak so badly about her." Josh had always idolized Harry Potter's story, and any character in it had become like a god to him. It was a terrible obsession but few minded seeing as most children did the same.

"Oh quiet down children. I know what we'll do." Ann said setting her purse on top one of the trunks and dug out a piece of parchment and a pen. Quickly, she wrote a note explaining their situation. After this she folded it and bound it to her son's owl, Granger, and sent it off.

"Well, it will take some time to get the letter to Hogwarts. What till then?" Ann Marie asked.

"Hmmm. Why not ask someone about the next train headed for Hogsmead." Ann said.

"Why can't we just apperate?" Josh asked.

"Because for another three days Ann Marie won't be old enough and you still haven't passed your test." Emily pointed out.

"Only because they make me nervous!" he countered.

"I don't care, young man. We aren't breaking the law just to get you to school." His mother said turning on him. Ann never did well with uncertinanty and her life was full of it.

Without another word Emily and Ann strode off to the ticket window. After explaining what had happened and what they wanted to do the man sold them four tickets for the next train and instructed them that it would leave in ten minutes. Once again the group was forced to rush to their destination but this time they got there on time. Emily aided Josh using her wand to load the trunks on the train. It was a mere three hour ride to the Hogsmead station. Then they would trek up to the castle.

"I'm sorry Mum." Ann Marie said as they chugged a long.

"For what?" Emily asked. Josh and Ann had fallen asleep already.

"For everything this summer. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know you have to find Dad. It's just….. I don't trust the man. If he left before and you find him what makes you think he'd do anything more than hurt you again?" Emily shrugged and then touched her heart.

"I will bear whatever pain he doles out but princess I must know the truth."

"I don't think I could do that." Smiling Emily nodded toward Josh's sleeping form.

"I doubt you'll ever have to with him." She said half teasing.

"Mum!"

When they finally reached the station Ann and Emily took the trunks and started for the stables on the edge of the cozy little town. After a number of coins exchanged hands it was decided that they would ride in a carriage up the hill to the castle. They bade their children good-bye and Ann handed over a note that would explain what they'd done and excuse the two from any punishment. So, with one last look at their lives' work they sent them off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My computer crashed and I had to restore, so until I have time there won't be chapter titles so live with me here guys. Love much Mutant farm girl**

**Chapter 3**

"Now, this new teacher will arrive tomorrow. The two of us have discussed what it is she'll be teaching through letters. However, it has been decided she'll announce that tomorrow. I want all of you to welcome her in to our school. She's had a hard life and is….. dedicated to what we do here." Xavier was saying.

Scott leaned against the wall in the back of the room. Logan stood only a few feet off. They were the only two who had been spoken to already about Emily Elizabeth's arrival. Logan had been given a task and this was all just fluff for it. The others in the room were teachers who lived in the surrounding area and made the drive daily to teach. Kurt Wagner perched on the arm of Orora's chair.

"That is all for now. You are dismissed." As the non-X-men members of the staff fled the room to go home to their families, the others stayed waiting in a tense silence. When finally Xavier nodded and the doors shut the questions exploded.

"What is she?" Logan asked.

"She's the daughter of a couple of dear friends of mine. Emily Elizabeth Rees. Her parents helped me found the school along with Erik."

"Yes, but Professor what _is_ she?" he pressed. "You usually tell us the ability of a new comer."

"Logan, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." This had caught the attention of Storm.

"Professor?" she began.

"She's a witch! Okay?" Scott finally snapped. He knew Xavier would keep them all tip toeing around the question for the rest of the evening.

"A what?" Kurt asked.

"A witch." Scott confirmed.

"Yes, well seeing as you are so inspired to speak why don't you explain her story to them." Xavier instructed him.

"She grew up here. We all thought she was going to be a powerful mutant. Her older brother tried to walk on thin ice fell through with no one else around and without ever touching him, she pulled him out of the water and dried him. A few years later her older sister was running down the stair tripped and fell, Emmy again without every moving stopped her and placed her at the bottom of the steps. But, when her 11th birthday approached she got a letter from some school."

"Hogwarts' School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Xavier supplied.

"They said she was a witch and asked for her to attend this school. Her parents were excited. Sent her off to this Hogwarts. Bought a house in the English country side for her to spend her time when she didn't want to return here. For some time she spent Christmas and summer breaks here. Then one year after she had graduated her a couple of drunks came and killed her parents for being mutants. They would have gotten her and the stable boy too. She fought them off in time and….." Scott closed his eyes for a moment trying to gather himself. He hated what she'd done after this. " She fell in love with the stable boy. They ended up getting married lost a baby and the a few years after had another. Ann Marie. From what I've heard the man ran off and left her."

"Are her siblings witches?" Orora asked.

"No, Jenna married doctor and the two of them are in charge of a group of mutant physians. Zander has spent the last 18 years dating the same woman and they have four children and have a similar school in Oregon." Scott answered.

"You've probably seen Jenna or one of her group in here. I call them in often enough." Xavier informed the group.

"What is it she plans to teach?" Storm asked.

"Things are bad for the mutants who've been living in the rich magical communities of the United Kingdom. They've been able to hide there since nearly the beginning. Many have even married into these families and breed a very strong strain of Wizards. But now the Ministry of Magic has registered all mutants, their families, and friends. If you have any regular contact with mutants you've been registered. It has taken Emily Elizabeth the past 20 years to earn the trust enough of the MoM to be allowed to make this trip. She says that it is probably only because her daughter is schooling at Hogwarts and they know she'll return."

"Registered? Is this just in the UK or has it spread to the rest of the Euro-Asian continent?" Logan asked.

"Just the UK for now. But places like France, Germany, Spain, and other large European countries are pushing for it to be passed in their countries. Russia of course has had this system for a long while but there are many loop holes that most escape it."

"Didn't they see what happened at Liberty Island?"

"They did, from what Emily says they just say it proves how irrational mutants are."

Emily said good bye to Ann and shoved her last suitcase in the fire. When it had disappeared she stepped in herself and repeated the words the woman, at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Trans-Contenital Transportation, had told her to say. The familiar feeling took hold of her and after five minutes of travel she dropped off at the American branch of the DoTCT. It took three hours to get through all the paper work and find her luggage.

"Is someone picking you up miss?" a young man asked her.

"Yes, if you can point me in the direction of a public phone. I told him I would call when I got through all of this." She motioned around indicating to the surrounding area. With a sweet smile.

"I would love to. But, it's easier to just use my phone right here." He turned his phone around for her to use it. Quickly she dialed the number Uncle Charlie had given her.

"Hello?" it was Scott.

"Hey stranger! You picking me up?"

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Emily."

"Oh, yes! I'll be there in ten minutes." The line went dead.

"Thank you sir." Emily said as she hung up the phone.

"No problem. It's nice to see someone come through here who has everything planned."

"I've made this trip hundreds of times."

"Then how come I haven't see you here before?"

"Because, I've not made this trip in a long while."

She then started making her way to the door. She sat on a bench in front of the large brick building. It looked no different than the thousands of other buildings in this town. She was glad magic went so far to conceal itself. The likely hood of witches and wizards being burned at stake still would be far greater if they hadn't learned to hide. She let herself drop off into thought of how the mutants could do the same to hide. But as always the oppion on her dear Uncle Erik would come to mind. "We shouldn't need to hide to be accepted my girl." How many times had he set her on his knee and spoke those words in her ear.

"Emily Elizabeth?" a familiar voice called yanking her from her thoughts. Her head snapped up and there stood Scott. He'd grown several inches taller and didn't look so much like a rag doll now. "That can't possibly be you." He said coming closer. She smiled.

"OHH Little Scottie!" she said standing up to hug him. For a long moment they stood old dispute forgotten and just held each other right there on the New York street. "It has been far to long." Emily said pulling away from him. They took each other in slowly updating the images they'd played host to since they were 17.

"You look great!" he grinned.

"You're not such an awful sight for sore eyes yourself." She shot back.

"Let's get your things loaded. My car is the blue one right there." He nodded toward a very expensive sports car as he grabbed hold of two of her bags. Emily gathered up the others wonder if it would be horrid of her to use magic.

"Spiffy wheels there kid. What you do to get them?" she asked as he popped the trunk.

"The Professor gave them to me." He shrugged loading the final bag.

"Professor? What ever happened to Ole Charles or one of the other names we used to call him?" she asked.

"I grew up." He said opening her door. They both climbed into the car and buckled up in silence. They drove a ways before either made a noise.

"Can we at least have the radio on or a CD or something?" Scott nodded reached down never removing his eyes from the road a flipped on his radio. Automatically, horror reached Emily's ears, as a boy band sang about losing a love. "What on earth is this?" she demanded.

"Oh Ummm, I don't remember their name right off."

"Scottie, did something happen while I was gone? Did you convert to a 13 year old girl?"

"No."

"Here, let me update your tastes a little then." She pulled her large purse up onto her lap and rummaged through it finally pulling out a stack of CD's rubber band together. Shuffling through them she found one she approved of and slid it into the CD player. After a few seconds that seemed to take an eternity, Fat Bottom Girls reached their ears.

"Who is that?" Scott asked sounding very much like her father had when he first heard the band.

"This is Queen. I've got others if you like but this is more what a 35 year old man should be listening to. Not Backstreet Boys. The Beetles, sure they were a great band. But N'SYNC doesn't cut it."

"Right."

"Logan, you need to be on your way." Charles implored.

"I'm going I'm going. Just let me go say Bye to Marie." The man said grounding out his cigar and standing up.

Though Charles had no solid proof he was certin that Logan was the only person who'd be able to find his niece's husband. But this wasn't the first time he'd had to trust instinct over knowledge when Emily Elizabeth was a factor. Her entire childhood she'd done things that weren't normal by even his standards and her connection to 'the Wolverine' was defiantly a strong one he'd have to trust.

Watching the man lumber down the hall he was reminded of the letters from Denise. She wrote fondly of a young man, whom at the time was about their age, that her husband had hired to tend their stock. Denise and Austin were originally from a small farming town in England close to the Ireland border. They both adored animals and even while they lived in New York, at the mansion would bring in several creatures not commonly kept by or even seen outside of a petting zoo in New York.

"Professor?" he turn around to stare into the brown eyes of Storm.

"Yes." He answered sounding gruffer and more formal than he had intended.

"Scott just called. He's picking up Mrs. Rees right now." He nodded.

"Good. Will you see Logan out then. I want him gone before Emily Elizabeth gets here." Orora nodded acknowledging her new orders and left him in the middle of one of the many long hall ways.

He decided to head toward his office knowing that there would be a class forming there soon. It was one of his favorite classes to teach. Literature, was one of his favorite classes as a child and now he was older and confined to a wheel chair he spent much of his time reading. It was hard to believe that a nation founded on the back of hard working men could have strayed so far from the entertainment that had sustained their forefathers. Children were far to interested in video games and computers to ever pick up a good book. When asked to do a research paper many of them would say "I'll google it later." Instead of asking for an encyclopedia. But his class was one of the few he could teach with out having to hear about askjeeves, google, or some other search engine that practically did the work for the children. Today's class was on a good he'd read several times and taken a lot out of, Lord of the Flies.

"Already leaving? You just got here." Marie said as she walked with Logan to the living room.

"Yes, well I only stopped by to check on you. Xavier has something he wants me to look into."

"What?" she asked him. He knew it was useless to try and refuse her answers because since the day he met her he'd given her anything she asked for.

"I'm not s'posed to say but, I'll give you a hint. It's to do with the new teacher you've got coming."

"New teacher? I didn't know we had a new teacher coming."

"Yea, she should be here any time now."

"And you're not going to stay to greet her?" Marie asked a smirk pulling at her lips.

"No, I've got more important things to do. You'll say 'hi' for me though." He said giving one of her white strips a pull.

"Yes."

"That's my girl. Come on then." He opened his arms and hugged her tightly.

As much as Logan hated to leave her behind he hated the idea of the danger she'd be in if he brought her. Careful not to let their skin touch the parted and Marie watched him speed down the drive on Cyclopes' motorcycle. Logan had seen Storm watching them from a distance waiting to shoo him away if he took too long. It was a wonder that girl didn't explode with all the hate she allowed to brew in herself. He could only imagine it had worsened since Jean's passing.

Logan pushed theses thoughts aside as thoughts of his new mission began to fill his mind. Since he'd met Striker he no longer needed to know who he was. What he'd discovered that night had been enough to prosuade his search to other areas, such as a steady job. When work failed to employ him he'd go to Xavier who was always in need of something. This time it was to find the lost husband of a new teachers. All Logan knew was the man's name was Logan Rees, he'd spent several years in England working as a farm hand when he fell in love and married Emily Elizabeth Baskins. Emily was the daughter of two mutants her father controlled, and even started fire on command while her mother was the opposite she played with ice. Logan and Emily's relationship had been looked down on by the whole family because he was much older than she. Mr. Rees had come to the states when no one would employ him in the UK because of his contacts with mutants. He'd gotten several odd jobs in the states and was setting up to bring his wife and daughter to a new home when he disappeared.

Logan knew this wasn't going to be enough to go on. Mrs. Rees had refused to tell what line of work he'd been in. What his mutation was. Or anything else that would single him out. She had however sent a description: he was tall, dark hair, muscular build, strong sense of morals. But that too wasn't going to be much help. Logan sighed and leaned into the bike. Now more than ever he was determined to put miles between himself and Xavier's School for Gift Youngsters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time the 18 tracks had played themselves out Emily and Scott had fallen into a deep silence. What lay between them was a hurdle neither was willing to cross just yet.

_Emily laid her daughter down for a nap then picked the days mail up from the table where she had continued to pile it as it came in that day. With the thought she'd clean out her car she shuffled through her letters as she tucked a garbage bag under her arm.  
"Bill, bill, Zander, junk, Uncle Charlie, Oh God!" halfway to the car still on the paved strip she collapsed.  
Since he'd left she'd always feared this. Granted it was a fear she refused to acknowledge it was there. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet grabbing the letter she half walked half crawled to her car climbed in the front seat and cranked up the radio to a deafening volume and sobbed. As her parents, siblings, friends, and even Logan himself had told her he'd broken her heart. It wasn't fair. They had a daughter, four years of marriage, and a life how could he walk out on that? How could he walk out on little Ann Marie?_

Emily sat up straight as a board. Her dream wasn't as much a figment of imagination as it was the most painful moment of her life relived. More than once a week it returned to haunt her. A long 16 years had passed since her letter had been returned un-opened. More of her money than she really had to spend had gone to searching for her husband. Her baby had grown up now. She was a young woman of 16. Her father had gone missing only a few months before her first birthday. In the spans between then and now their daughter had learned to speak, walk, ride a bike and a broom. She was now in her final year at Hogwarts. Like her mother she was a witch. So much mutant blood, so little mutant product.  
"Hey Mum!" Ann Marie called up the steps.  
"Yea?"  
"You want your pan cakes plain?"  
"Yes, please. I'll be right down." Emily climbed out of bed and into the warm early summer air. She threw open her window and went to dress. Nearly, fifteen minutes later she was dressed and ready for the day. In the kitchen she found Ann Marie found her daughter and the neighbor's boy, Joshua.  
"Oh Com'on AM, they'd get a kick out of it." he grinned. Popping a blue berry in her mouth Ann Marie giggled.  
"Oh I don't know. Joshy, Hannah already thinks we've... Mum!" she gasp.  
"Mum?" Josh asked not seeing her.  
"Hannah's wrong though isn't she?" Emily asked coming up behind her daughter to give her a kiss. "Morning Joshua."  
"Yes, of course she is. Han always jumps to conclusions. I mean we aren't even dating Mum." Emily smiled.  
"We leave for school Monday Emily Elizabeth, what do you have planned for this year?" Joshua asked. Emily shrugged.  
"If Charlie doesn't write me back by then I'm not sure."  
"What is it you plan to do there? From what you've said they are just mutants." her daughter asked.  
"NO! They are much more than that. They are our family. Your father, grandparents, aunt and uncle, even several of your cousins are mutants. Mutants are our family. As for my plans, I want to teach at Charlie's school."  
"And search for Da. You really should give it up Mum. The man doesn't care for us. He walked out a long time ago."  
"Not now, dear." she warned. Ann Marie shut up and turned to look at Joshua who shrugged then nodded.  
"We want to go down to the pond today. Can we?"  
"What did Annie say?" Emily asked the boy.  
"Mum, said it was fine as long as we ask you first."  
"Fine then." 

Proffesor Charles Xavier wheeled himself around to his desk as Scott dropped the mail on his desk. All the mail gets sorted down and handed out daily to the students and staff. He got to piles one was personal which he attened to first the other had to do with the school mostly bills. He looked through his stack of personal letters two old students 'keeping in touch', several parents writing with concerns about their children, then the last one made him smile.  
"Do you know what this is Scott?" he asked. Scott shook his head. "Our old friend has finally dropped us a line."  
"Who?"  
"Emily Elizabeth Rees. You rememeber the sweet little one who was gifted in so many areas she was proclaimed witch?" Scott grinned.  
"Yes, but I thought she was a Baskins."  
"She was. She married." he opened her letter and began to read aloud. "Dear Uncle Charlie, and if I know you half as well as I'd like to think Scottie. I have so much to tell you. As you know I'm comming up on my 20th year of marriage and the 17th with out him around. It's difficult to explain all that has been done to find him but I'm tired of working through dimwitted PI's. If you would provide me with a place to stay I'd like to further the search on my own. I know he's in the states or at least on the same contient. This is my final year that Ann Marie will be in school.  
" She's grown so much. Inclosed are pictures of her and her best friend, whom with any luck will one day be my son-in-law. In only two short weeks she'll be a leagal witch. Scott, do you rememeber when I first turned leagal? I'm sure you do. At least parts of it I don't think Uncle Charlie, Mom, and Dad were ever so mad at us. I'd bet my last knut that even Uncle Erik would have been angery with our behaviour. Well this letter is to Uncle Charlie so with him I leave this question: Would you allow me to stay with you? I promise to work for my keep. We both know a being is only as good as it's word so I'm obiviously not lying to you. All my love, best of wishes Double E."  
"Well she's not changed at all has she?" Scott asked.  
"That is what she'd like us to think. In truth, she's changed far more than any one ever should have to."  
"Are you going to allow her to stay here?"  
"Yes, she hasn't said all that needs said. I think we'll be needing her soon."  
Scott nodded and left to have a room set up for Emily. While Charles set to writing a letter.

Dear Emily Elizabeth,  
You are always welcome in my home. Just as your parents before you were. Though here too things have changed. I remind you not to push any subjects that the staff or students seem reluctant to speak about. If you so choose your daughter is allowed to come also, though I'm confident you will both find this only nessary during her holiday breaks. Come when ever you wish Scott has already begun preparations for you.  
Forever and again,  
Uncle Charlie

Nearly a week later Josh and Ann Marie were welcomed into her home by the schoolgirl like screams of their mothers. Both teens looked at each other wide eyed, clasped hands together then entered the living room ready to be pulled into the screaming, jumping, and excited ramblings that the two women were displaying.

"Oh it's so wonderful Emmi it means you can finally break free! I'm so happy for you dear!" Ann said hugging her best friend. She then leached onto her son. "Emily is going to get away. Isn't that just grand?" she asked him. Knowing not what else to do Josh nodded and grinned.

"Yes, Mum. It's great."

Though, he didn't really believe this. In his heart he knew that if Emily left then he'd never see Ann Marie away from school, which, in turn, meant that he'd lose his best friend. Getting a hold of them selves the mothers sat down and instructed their children to do the same. With out thinking about it the teens took held hands as they prepared for the speech on how this would change nothing.

"Now, of course this means things are going to have to change around here. But Uncle Charlie says you and your mother can come visit me at his school. Ann Marie I'll want you to visit me this Christmas but when summer comes you'll be a legal witch and I won't try and stop you from staying here. I might come back myself." Emily took a deep breath to calm herself. " I know it will be hard but this is something I want to do. I'll write all three of you as often as I can. Annie and I have already worked out the detail for a lot of things. Such as the holidays and bills here."

"But we want to know where you two stand in all this." Ann said looking at both of them. "You've both take swell care of each other and are so very close we'd hate to split you up. So we want to know what you want to do this summer."

"I don't know about Josh, but Mum, you know I want to stay here. I'm already registered and there is nothing for me in the states. Aunt Jenna and Uncle Zander haven't ever been that big of an influence on me. Plus, my family is here." Ann Marie said in a pleading voice.

"AM, wait to make your decision after holidays. See what you think of the place. Maybe, you'll enjoy it more. We've both read the papers, mutants aren't registered there. You'll be safer and won't have to worry." Josh told her. Ann Marie turned to look at him she brushed way the stray hairs from his face and smiled.

"But, this is home. Besides England has something the states don't."

"What's that?" he asked trying hard not to look into her eyes, know there lied his greatest weakness.

"You." She said barely above a whisper. Ann Marie looked back to the two women who had raised her. "Mum, Ann, it's time we told you something very important. Isn't it Joshy?"

"Yes, we want to raise dragons!" he sighed "Sure great to get that off my chest well, I'm hot anyone else hot?" he tried to stand up and leave but was yanked back down into his seat.

"We don't want dragons. We're dating. I know it's a little weird and trust us we didn't plan any of it but….."

"We know." Ann said with a grin.

"You know?" her son asked.

"Well, yea. At first we weren't sure. Then when we walked in on you snogging in the barn it was a little hard to doubt." Emily laughed.

"Wh…Hu…..Okay. I'm not finished packing and we have to leave in the morning. Josh, come." Ann Marie said getting up to leave. She hugged her mother and congratulated her on her way out. Josh followed helplessly.

The next morning was chaos. Ann Marie had managed to lose her favorite pair of boots between the time she kicked them off the night before and that morning. They'd all also managed to sleep in. Josh loaded both trunks in their shared car and with one hour until they had to be on the train all four of them piled in the car. Of course on a morning likd this they hit every traffic jam, road block, detour, and light. In the back Ann Marie and Josh disscused how it was all their parents fault. In the front Emily Elizabeth and Ann grumbled blaming their children. They pushed their carts through the barrier just in time to watch the Hogwart's Express pull away from the platform. Standing in dismay they glared at the empty tracks before them.

"Oh Now what do we do? Merlin's Beard can't we ever do anything on time?" Ann Marie asked no one impaticular.

"Well, Potter and Weasley once missed the train and they flew a car to school." Josh announced as if this was the best idea ever.

"Yes, they did and Magonagal gave them hell for it too. Last I checked she was still there isn't she?" Emily asked pacing the platform trying to come up with some answer.

"Yes, the old bat won't die!" Ann Marie said sounding crushed. Before Emily had a chance to scold her Josh had already started.

"A: she's a cat not a bat. B: that woman is the most talented tranfigurations professor this side of the Atlantic. C: she fought for your rights, when the Dark Lord tried to conquer the world. So, Miss Rees don't EVER let me hear you speak so badly about her." Josh had always idolized Harry Potter's story, and any character in it had become like a god to him. It was a terrible obsession but few minded seeing as most children did the same.

"Oh quiet down children. I know what we'll do." Ann said setting her purse on top one of the trunks and dug out a piece of parchament and a pen. Quickly, she wrote a note explaining their situation. After this she folded it and bound it to he sons owl, Granger, and sent it off.

"Well, it will take some time to get the letter to Hogwarts. What till then?" Ann Marie asked.

"Hmmm. Why not ask someone about the next train headed for Hogmead." Ann said.

"Why can't we just apperate?" Josh asked.

"Because for another three days Ann Marie won't be old enough and you still haven't passed your test." Emily pointed out.

"Only because they make me nervous!" he countered.

"I don't care, young man. We aren't breaking the law just to get you to school." His mother said turning on him. Ann never did well with uncertinany and her life was full of it.

Without another world Emily and Ann strode off to the ticket window. After explaining what had happened and what they wanted to do the man sold them four tickets for the next train and instructed them that it would leave in ten minutes. Once again the group was forced to rush to their destination but this time they go there on time. Emily aided Josh using her wand to load the trunks on the train. It was a mere three hour ride to the Hogsmead station. Then they would trek up to the castle.

"I'm sorry Mum." Ann Marie said as they chugged a long.

"For what?" Emily asked. Josh and Ann had fallen asleep already.

"For everything this summer. I shouldn't have react the way I did. I know you have to find Dad. It's just….. I don't trust the man. If he left before and you find him what makes you think he'd do anything more than hurt you again?" Emily shrugged and then touched her heart.

"I will bear whatever pain he doles out but princess I must know the truth."

"I don't think I could do that." Smiling Emily nodded toward Josh's sleeping form.

"I doubt you'll ever have to with him." She said half teasing.

"Mum!"

When they finally reached the station Ann and Emily took the trunks and started for the stables on the edge of the cozy little town. After a number of coins exchanged hands it was decided that they would ride in a carriage up the hill to the castle. They bade their children good-bye and Ann handed over a note that would explain what they'd done and excuse the two from any punishment. So, with one last look at their lives' work they sent them off.

"Now, this new teacher will arrive tomorrow. The two of us have discussed what it is she'll be teaching through letters. However, it has been decided she'll announce that tomorrow. I want all of you to welcome her in to our school. She's had a hard life and is….. dedicated to what we do here." Xavier was saying.

Scott leaned against the wall in the back of the room. Logan stood only a few feet off. They were the only two who had been spoken to already about Emily Elizabeth's arrival. Logan had been given a task and this was all just fluff for it. The others in the room were teachers who lived in the surrounding area and made the drive daily to teach. Kurt Wagner perched on the arm of Orora's chair.

"That is all for now. You are dismissed." As the non-X-men members of the staff fled the room to go home to their families, the others stayed waiting in a tense silence. When finally Xavier nodded and the doors shut the questions exploded.

"What is she?" Logan asked.

"She's the daughter of a couple of dear friends of mine. Emily Elizabeth Rees. Her parents helped me found the school along with Erik."

"Yes, but Professor what _is_ she?" he pressed. "You usually tell us the ability of a new comer."

"Logan, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." This had caught the attention of Storm.

"Professor?" she began.

"She's a witch! Okay?" Scott finally snapped. He knew Xavier would keep them all tip toeing around the question for the rest of the evening.

"A what?" Kurt asked.

"A witch." Scott confirmed.

"Yes, well seeing as you are so inspired to speak why don't you explain her story to them." Xavier instructed him.

"She grew up here. We all thought she was going to be a powerful mutant. Her older brother tried to walk on thin ice fell through with no one else around and without ever touching him, she pulled him out of the water and dried him. A few years later her older sister was running down the stair tripped and fell, Emmi again without every moving stopped her and placed her at the bottom of the steps. But, when her 11th birthday approached she got a letter from some school."

"Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Xavier supplied.

"They said she was a witch and asked for her to attend this school. Her parents were excited. Sent her off to this Hogwarts. Bought a house in the English country side for her to spend her time when she didn't want to return here. For some time she spent Christmas and summer breaks here. Then one year after she had graduated a couple of drunks came and killed her parents for being mutants. They would have gotten her and the stable boy too. She fought them off in time and….." Scott closed his eyes for a moment trying to gather himself. He hated what she'd done after this. " She fell in love with the stable boy. They ended up getting married lost a baby and the a few years after had another. Ann Marie. From what I've heard the man ran off and left her."

"Are her siblings witches?" Orora asked.

"No, Jenna married doctor and the two of them are in charge of a group of mutant physians. Zander, has spent the last 18 years dating the same woman and they have four children and have a similar school in Oregon." Scott answered.

"You've probably seen Jenna or one of her group in here. I call them in often enough." Xavier informed the group.

"What is it she plans to teach?" Storm asked.

"Things are bad for the mutants who've been living in the rich magical communities of the United Kingdom. They've been able to hide there since nearly the beginning. Many have even married into these families and breed a very strong strain of Wizards. But now the Ministry of Magic has registered all mutants, their families, and friends. If you have any regular contact with mutants you've been registered. It has taken Emily Elizabeth the past 20 years to earn the trust enough of the MoM to be allowed to make this trip. She says that it is probably only because her daughter is schooling at Hogwarts and they know she'll return."

"Registered? Is this just in the UK or has it spread to the rest of the Euro-Asian conntinet?" Logan asked.

"Just the UK for now. But places like France, Germany, Spain, and other large European countries are pushing for it to be passed in their countries. Russia of course has had this system for a long while but there are many loop holes that most escape it."

"Didn't they see what happened at Liberty Island?"

"They did, from what Emily says they just say it proves how unrational mutants are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emily said good bye to Ann and shoved her last suitcase in the fire. When it had disappeared she stepped in herself and repeated the words the woman, at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Trans-Contenital Transportation, had told her to say. The familiar feeling took hold of her and after five minutes of travel she dropped off at the American branch of the DoTCT. It took three hours to get through all the paper work and find her luggage.

"Is someone picking you up miss?" a young man asked her.

"Yes, if you can point me in the direction of a public phone. I told him I would call when I got through all of this." She motioned around indicating to the surrounding area. With a sweet smile.

"I would love to. But, it's easier to just use my phone right here." He turned his phone around for her to use it. Quickly she dialed the number Uncle Charlie had given her.

"Hello?" it was Scott.

"Hey stranger! You picking me up?"

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Emily."

"Oh, yes! I'll be there in ten minutes." The line went dead.

"Thank you sir." Emily said as she hung up the phone.

"No problem. It's nice to see someone come through here who has everything planned."

"I've made this trip hundreds of times."

"Then how come I haven't see you here before?"

"Because, I've not made this trip in a long while."

She then started making her way to the door. She sat on a bench in front of the large brick building. It looked no different than the thousands of other buildings in this town. She was glad magic went so far to conceal itself. The likely hood of witches and wizards being burned at stake still would be far greater if they hadn't learned to hide. She let herself drop off into thought of how the mutants could do the same to hide. But as always the oppion on her dear Uncle Erik would come to mind. "We shouldn't need to hide to be accepted my girl." How many times had he set her on his knee and spoke those words in her ear.

"Emily Elizabeth?" a familiar voice called yanking her from her thoughts. Her head snapped up and there stood Scott. He'd grown several inches taller and didn't look so much like a rag doll now. "That can't possibly be you." He said coming closer. She smiled.

"OHH Little Scottie!" she said standing up to hug him. For a long moment they stood old dispute forgotten and just held each other right there on the New York street. "It has been far to long." Emily said pulling away from him. They took each other in slowly updating the images they'd played host to since they were 17.

"You look great!" he grinned.

"You're not such an awful sight for sore eyes yourself." She shot back.

"Let's get your things loaded. My car is the blue one right there." He nodded toward a very expensive sports car as he grabbed hold of two of her bags. Emily gathered up the others wonder if it would be horrid of her to use magic.

"Spiffy wheels there kid. What you do to get them?" she asked as he popped the trunk.

"The Professor gave them to me." He shrugged loading the final bag.

"Professor? What ever happened to Ole Charles or one of the other names we used to call him?" she asked.

"I grew up." He said opening her door. They both climbed into the car and buckled up in silence. They drove a ways before either made a noise.

"Can we at least have the radio on or a CD or something?" Scott nodded reached down never removing his eyes from the road a flipped on his radio. Automatically, horror reached Emily's ears, as a boy band sang about losing a love. "What on earth is this?" she demanded.

"Oh Ummm, I don't remember their name right off."

"Scottie, did something happen while I was gone? Did you convert to a 13 year old girl?"

"No."

"Here, let me update your tastes a little then." She pulled her large purse up onto her lap and rummaged through it finally pulling out a stack of CD's rubber band together. Shuffling through them she found one she approved of and slid it into the CD player. After a few seconds that seemed to take an eternity, Fat Bottom Girls reached their ears.

"Who is that?" Scott asked sounding very much like her father had when he first heard the band.

"This is Queen. I've got others if you like but this is more what a 35 year old man should be listening to. Not Backstreet Boys. The Beetles, sure they were a great band. But N'SYNC doesn't cut it."

"Right."

"Logan, you need to be on your way." Charles implored.

"I'm going I'm going. Just let me go say Bye to Marie." The man said grounding out his cigar and standing up.

Though Charles had no solid proof he was certin that Logan was the only person who'd be able to find his niece's husband. But this wasn't the first time he'd had to trust instinct over knowledge when Emily Elizabeth was a factor. Her entire childhood she'd done things that weren't normal by even his standards and her connection to 'the Wolverine' was defiantly a strong one he'd have to trust.

Watching the man lumber down the hall he was reminded of the letters from Denise. She wrote fondly of a young man, whom at the time was about their age, that her husband had hired to tend their stock. Denise and Austin were originally from a small farming town in England close to the Ireland border. They both adored animals and even while they lived in New York, at the mansion would bring in several creatures not commonly kept by or even seen outside of a petting zoo in New York.

"Professor?" he turn around to stare into the brown eyes of Storm.

"Yes." He answered sounding gruffer and more formal than he had intended.

"Scott just called. He's picking up Mrs. Rees right now." He nodded.

"Good. Will you see Logan out then. I want him gone before Emily Elizabeth gets here." Orora nodded acknowledging her new orders and left him in the middle of one of the many long hall ways.

He decided to head toward his office knowing that there would be a class forming there soon. It was one of his favorite classes to teach. Literature, was one of his favorite classes as a child and now he was older and confined to a wheel chair he spent much of his time reading. It was hard to believe that a nation founded on the back of hard working men could have strayed so far from the entertainment that had sustained their forefathers. Children were far to interested in video games and computers to ever pick up a good book. When asked to do a research paper many of them would say "I'll google it later." Instead of asking for an encyclopedia. But his class was one of the few he could teach with out having to hear about askjeeves, google, or some other search engine that practically did the work for the children. Today's class was on a good he'd read several times and taken a lot out of, Lord of the Flies.

"Already leaving? You just got here." Marie said as she walked with Logan to the living room.

"Yes, well I only stopped by to check on you. Xavier has something he wants me to look into."

"What?" she asked him. He knew it was useless to try and refuse her answers because since the day he met her he'd given her anything she asked for.

"I'm not s'posed to say but, I'll give you a hint. It's to do with the new teacher you've got coming."

"New teacher? I didn't know we had a new teacher coming."

"Yea, she should be here any time now."

"And you're not going to stay to greet her?" Marie asked a smirk pulling at her lips.

"No, I've got more important things to do. You'll say 'hi' for me though." He said giving one of her white strips a pull.

"Yes."

"That's my girl. Come on then." He opened his arms and hugged her tightly.

As much as Logan hated to leave her behind he hated the idea of the danger she'd be in if he brought her. Careful not to let their skin touch they parted and Marie watched him speed down the drive on Cyclopes' motorcycle. Logan had seen Storm watching them from a distance waiting to shoo him away if he took too long. It was a wonder that girl didn't explode with all the hate she allowed to brew in herself. He could only imagine it had worsened since Jean's passing.

Logan pushed theses thoughts aside as thoughts of his new mission began to fill his mind. Since he'd met Striker he no longer needed to know who he was. What he'd discovered that night had been enough to prosuade his search to other areas, such as a steady job. When work failed to employ him he'd go to Xavier who was always in need of something. This time it was to find the lost husband of a new teacher. All Logan knew was the man's name was Logan Rees, he'd spent several years in England working as a farm hand when he fell in love and married Emily Elizabeth Baskins. Emily was the daughter of two mutants her father controlled, and even started fire on command while her mother was the opposite she played with ice. Logan and Emily's relationship had been looked down on by the whole family because he was much older than she. Mr. Rees had come to the states when no one would employ him in the UK because of his contacts with mutants. He'd gotten several odd jobs in the states and was setting up to bring his wife and daughter to a new home when he disappeared.

Logan knew this wasn't going to be enough to go on. Mrs. Rees had refused to tell what line of work he'd been in. What his mutation was. Or anything else that would single him out. She had however sent a description: he was tall, dark hair, muscular build, strong sense of morals. But that too wasn't going to be much help. Logan sighed and leaned into the bike. Now more than ever he was determined to put miles between himself and Xavier's School for Gift Youngsters.

By the time the 18 tracks had played themselves out Emily and Scott had fallen into a deep silence. What lay between them was a hurdle neither was willing to cross just yet. Emily moved her hand from her own lap to the gear stick that sat between them. Now between her palm and the gear stick was Scott's hand.

"Don't." His eyes didn't leave the road.

"Scott, what all has happened since I left?" he moved his hand causing her to retract her own.

"I had a steady girl. I got a job that I love. Hell, Emmi I finally became the guy we always said we'd become. The good guy who fights the bad guys. It isn't just some game. But…"

"Had? You had a steady girl? What happened?"

"She's gone." he said in a far away voice.

"Define gone."

"Dead. Bye-bye. Resting in peace." She looked at him as saw tears rolling down his checks. He had the little twitch in his lip she had once found so adorable.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You should have." he muttered just barly loud enough for her to hear.

"I should have known? How was I supposed to know?"

"It was Jean." something set over Emily that she hadn't felt in years. A deep sadness mixed with a raging fury that she'd felt only once before.

"And how exactly was I going to know?"

"You should have been here. You should have been with me! Here! I shouldn't of had to write. I should never of had to tell you because you should have been here." His voice had peaked at 'here' and then dropped into a whisper.

"You're still pissed off because I married Logan." she wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"I don't know……Emily, we're here." She looked up ahead of them. There it sat the mansion. Some how it was even more grand than she had remembered.

Scott didn't even bother to help her with her baggage. She pulled out her wand with a quick swish and a flick it rose from the trunk and floated behind her. She pushed past Scott who had paused at the door and into the large school. She took it all in slowly. To her right was a winding stair case that she'd once rode down on a comforter with Scott laughing at her side. The first door on the right down the hall on her left would bring you to the room in which she had shared her first kiss with Scott. When she turned around to see him eyes closed glasses off cleaning them on his shirt she wanted to run to him.

"Charlie in the same place? I should go to his office and tell him I'm here." she said instead. He nodded.

"I should show you."

"No need, Cyclopes." she strode off. Memory didn't fail her and she found her way to her uncles office. Before she even knocked on the door it opened and there stood a beautiful black woman with eyes the color of Hershey's kisses.

"Hello." she said it in a stiff way that made Emily wonder if someone had ironed her.

"T'sup." Emily grinned stepping into the office past the woman.

"You had a fight with Scott." Uncle Charlie said looking her over.

"Doesn't anybody believe in a friendly 'Hi how ya doin' ' anymore?"

"Emily Elizabeth meet Orora, or as she insists on being called Storm."

"Your suitcase just smacked the wall." Storm said leaning out the door.

"Oh!" Emily called her luggage to her side and then looked back to Xavier. "I've missed you Uncle Charlie!" she went around the desk and leaned down wrapping her arms around the man. He patted her arm.

"I missed you too. Now, go sit. Storm what we discussed will be fine. I think you should see to Rouge and Iceman." Storm left the room making nearly no noise.

"Uncle?"

"What was is it you wanted to badly to tell me?" he said getting straight to bussines.

"The Department of Mutant Control has been pressing for a while now to make a world wide sweep of mutants. Their main concern is the US. The United States has been a huge influence on the rest of the world. Through, means I'm not sure of they have received intelligence that, well put it simply this year they will be attacking this school." Charlie looked at his niece for a long moment not sure if he really wanted to believe her but knowing she was telling the truth. He nodded.

"Okay, what do you propose we do?"

"I plan to teach the students to defend themselves against magic by bettering their skills against other mutants of varying abilities."

"Good. How have you been dear?" he asked, making it known that it was time to move on.

"Well Uncle. How are things here?"

"I don't know Josh. I mean are the states grand enough to bother?" Josh wrapped his arms tighter around her as they watched the sun set beyond the lake.

"Is your freedom?" He asked. It never stopped amazing her the simplistic way he thought.

"You won't let me get in too deep will you?" she asked leaning back into his chest.

"I will never stop you Ann Marie. But I will always be there to pick you up when you fall."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"You'll know when the time comes." he kissed the top of her head and a sudden feeling of safety washed over her.

"Mmmmk, Josh you know I love you right?" she felt him nod. "Good."

"Do you know how?" she knew this game and played along.

"No, how?"

"Because when you walk in the room and see me, you glow. And when we are all alone you flash me this look that screams 'I'm yours'."

"How else?" she asked.

"It's in the way you touch me when you don't want anyone to know what we are really up to. It's plain as day in the way you move."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, the most important way."

"What is that?"

"May I show you?" he asked and she nodded turning around to face him. "It's the way when we are close like this and you lean in like this," he leaned in closer. "and then your perfect lips purse. I feel your breath on my face. Every inch of my body, every cell of my blood, and my entire soul craves to be even closer to you and not let even the light seep between us. Then our lips meet like this." It was hard to refuse him anything at her best but it was only the fact that she knew soon one of the teachers would sweep out on the lawns to shoo everyone back to their common rooms that kept her from giving in to him.

"Ooooh Josh, we mustn't." she said pulling back.

"I know." he scooted away from her. "We must wait until…. What are we waiting for?"

"A promise I made to expire. Come on we should get back to the common room." Ann Marie stood up held out her hand for Josh.

Emily Elizabeth followed Scott, who Charlie had called, into her bedroom. She was horrified by what she saw, nothing had changed. The walls were a pastel pink, on her bed were the same lightly colored flowered blankets. She walked in and dropped her bags. Looking around she stared blankly at the walls.

"Oh my gosh!" Scott was leaning against the door frame a slight smirk on his lips.

"What?"

"It's, I don't know. Nothing has changed. I figured Charlie would have given it to one of the other kids."

"No, not his precious little Emmi's wooom." he laughed.

"Oh shut up!" she pulled open the top drawer on the dresser and dug to the bottom, she picked up a small silver key then went to the closet.

"What on earth are you doing Liz?"

"Wait." she pulled up the carpet in the closet the slid away a wooden door . She reached down and pulled up a tin box. Covering the hole again she crawled to the middle of the room.

"That would be?"

"My treasure box." she grinned looking up. Emily unlocked the box and started pulling out the items. "Do you remember this?" she asked holding up a tiny ring from a gum ball machiine.

"Yea, I gave that to you when we were little." she nodded and pulled out birthday card.

"Emma Lizzy, You're my best friend so have a Happy Birthday. Party hard and I hope you get everything you want. Your Best Friend Scott." she read on the front was a drawing of a boy and a girl holding hands the girl was wearing a party hat that matched her pink triangle of a dress.

"Emma Lizzy?" Scott mummble slipping in the room.

"Yea, Jenna always called me Emma and Zander would call me Lizzy. So when you first got here you just called me Emma Lizzy. Oh… Look Scottie! It's the receipt from that liquor store we went to." Scott went to take it and their hands touched.

"That was a bad night." he said stepping back leaving the faded piece of paper in her hand.

"Like you remember it."

"More than you do, at least. Well you get settled in. I'll send someone to get you in time for dinner."

With the warm fuzzy moment gone Emily threw the box across the room, tears building in her eyes. She wanted to remind Scott of the fun they had once had. Instead she had just reminded him he was supposed to hate her. She pulled herself to her feet and unpacked her things. She was forced to charm her dresser and closet to hold more. All the make-up and perfums that she had left behind with the rest of her childhood had to be thrown out and replaced by colors other than hot pink and scents that didn't smell like Strawberry Shortcake. When this task had been completed she set herself down to write a letter to her daughter. She included in it an additional letter for Ann and instruction on when to send her owl back. She was interrupted from her task by a knock at the door.

"Um Ma'am you in there?" A girls voice came.

"Yes, come in." she said addressing.

"Ma'am Cyclopes sent me to bring you to dinner."

"Yes, of course the man couldn't come himself. Remember that for the future. Men are weak and stuborn." Emily said turning around. "Anyway, I'm Emily Elizabeth. Whom might you be?"

"I'm Rouge." the girl said with a smile.

"I love what you've done with your hair. I always wanted to dye mine. Parents would have killed me though."

"What's stopping you now?" she asked. Emily laughed.

"I'm not sure. So Rouge, that's not your birth name. What made you chose it."

"I always liked it. I guess. Don't you have a nick name?"

"Not like that. My school didn't encourage such."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts, it's a school in England."

"You run away or your parents send you?"

"My parents sent me. You run to get here?"

"Sort of. I was running away after if first…. Mutated or whatever, and I found this guy Wolverine and hitched a ride with him. His truck wrecked and the X-Men saved us."

"Sounds like you've had a lot of excitement. I would enjoy hearing more of them. But for now why don't we head for dinner?"

"Of course." The two continued talking all the way to the dinning hall and after a quick introduction, to Bobby Drake/ Iceman, they talked straight through dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following morning groggy as ever the students filed into the dinning hall ready to be introduced to their newest teacher. Rouge sat on the bench next to Bobby. Several students had already met her but not close to even half of them. Of course those who had met her knew next to nothing about her. Xavier rolled into view of everyone in the room and in his booming voice called the attention of the students and staff.

"I have mentioned that a new teacher is going to be joining our staff she arrived yesterday. Now lets give a warm welcome to Mrs. Emily Elizabeth Rees." as he began clapping the room went completely dark. Nothing could be seen. Then as small orb of fire could be seen where Xavier had just been. The glow grew brighter until once again light was restored though it came from an ever growing ball of fire over the head of Mrs. Rees.

"Hello Children. I am Emily Elizabeth. That is all you should call me. The Mrs. Rees will not be required. I've traveled across the Atlantic Ocean to be here with you lot and hope I can teach you a thing or two before I leave. My subject is a one I wish had been taught here while I was a child. Defense against Magic is a very serious subject . Each day it becomes more important that you learn it. The magic community views mutants as a threat to them. I hope there will never be a day that you need to use what I will be teaching but that becomes less likely each week. I want to put it out there now that I am a witch." there was an up roar from all the students than. "Hush Hush! None of that! Witches and Wizards are no different than you mutants. But that is a subject for another time. There is quiet a bit of a story behind all of this. One that if, I must, I'll tell you but that is for another time.

Unc.. I mean Professor Xavier has asked that I share a little bit of my history and what the class will be about to save time when the classes actually begin. I grew up here in this very building. When I was 11 I was invited to attend a witching school which I gladly excepted and spent seven years training to become a legal an proper witch. All while maintaining close contacts with my family and friends here. My two older siblings schooled here with two of your teachers, Scott Summers, and the dear late Jean Grey. I spent my summers and winter holidays here. When I was 17 I made a small farm outside of London my home. I married settled down and had a little girl who is now 17 and will be joining us this Christmas.

Now, on to what I will be teaching you. I've devised a series of game like classes. Unfortunatly there are several things you must be taught before we can get to these games. You will, by the time I finish here, learn to work as a team, use your power to the advantage of yourself and those around you, you'll learn how to take control of every situation, and ultimately survive the majority of whatever a magical individual may through your way. Are there any question?" the students all raised their hands questions perched on their lips. With a sweet smile Emily nodded. "That's what I figured. Umm Scottie will you come up here and help me with the names?"

"Cyclopes Mrs. Rees." Scott said coming up to the raised platform in front of everyone. "You might want to narrow down the questions a bit too. Anyone have a question regarding Mrs. Rees classes?" All but three hands went down. "Alan." A mousy haired boy stood up, Marie knew him from Chem but wasn't sure what he did exactly.

"Yes, Thank you. Mrs. Rees, you said you will be teaching us through games. This is a highly evolved way of teaching. What sort of games exactly do you plan on teaching through?"

"What is it you do Alan?"

"Ma'am my mutation gives me the ability to control water, I can also draw mostiure from the air and use it to create small bullet like solid water droplets." Emily laughed.

"Wonderful! You've studied your talent well. One of the games is a portion of a profoundly dangerous and exciting sport that wizards have played for well over a century. The game is called quiditch. We will only deal with two of the balls from the game called Bludgers. These balls will fly around and attack you. You will have to work as a team sometimes two teams to control the bludgers." Alan nodded and sat back down.

"That sounds like something I'd like to watch. Now, how about you Miss Goldberg." Scott said calling on a girl with long black girls and creepy looking gold eyes. The girl smiled and stood up.

"My ability is to manipulate metals, particularly gold, and since Cyclopes only used my last name I'm Jasmine." she smirked in a way most boys would have found seductive, Rogue just felt like smashing her face in. "Are we all going to be forced to take this class? My daddy wouldn't approve."

"If it must come to it I and Xavier will talk with your father but yes, all students will be taking my class." Jasmine sat down to pout and eat her only meal for the day, a almond.

"Anyone else?" the third hand had disappeared and no others went up. "Well then have a nice day I look forward to meeting you all through course of this week." Emily patted Cyclopes' shoulder as she left the platform and disappeared into the crowds.

Emily stood in her class room. She hadn't had much time to do everything to it she wanted. Really she'd had 45 minutes since Mrs. Mc Brady walked her in and informed her it belonged to her. In that time she had managed to make the windows draw in more light and stop all images from going out through them, arranged all the desks so that there was a large amount of open space in the middle of the room where she would do most of her talking and any demonstrations would be done. Emily went and leaned against her own desk which she'd tucked in a corner surrounded on three sides by filing cabinets that with time would hold the students grades, and records.

"Never thought we'd be here did we Emily?" she asked herself. With a smile she looked over her work. Something wasn't right. What it was she wasn't sure. "There is still a lot to do though." she sighed.

"Does Frau Rees always talk to her self?" a distinctly German voice asked. Emily looked to the door where an averaged height blue man stood.

"Only when no one else is around." The man smiled revealing cat like teeth.

"I tsee." he moved in and looked around. "Xavier asked me to see if there vas anything Frau Rees needed."

"There is one thing."

"Was ist da?"

"You not to call me Frau Rees. I prefer Emily or Emily Elizabeth. That may change if I find Herr Rees but for now…" she trailed off. The man nodded. Then suddenly looking distracted we apperated toward her in a poof of blue smoke.

"You aren't frightened?" he asked. She wondered if this was possibly a test. If so she had to pass, the students were going to be frightening enough.

"Of course not. Curious though, what's your name?" The man looked toward his feet.

"Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus I was 'The Amazing Nightcrawler'!" for to look so shy she was amazed at the pride in his voice.

"You would be the mutant I was told helped the children escape from the dam last year then?"

"Ja, I helped. But I never would have done so much had it not been for Storm."

"There's a piece of work." Emily commented leaving her desk to rearange a row of desks.

"You do not like Storm?"

"Hard to like someone who you don't know. I've met her once before last night. She got here when I left last time." Emily shook her head.

"What happened?"

"Words were exchanged. I don't think she remembers me though. I know I didn't until Charlie introduced us."

"Why did you leave to live in England?"

"My parents thought it was a good idea for me to get away from the school. I was getting to close to one of the students. They said it was sure to lead to heart break for both of us. We were to young. Then I ended up falling for the wrong guy there but by the time they found out they were dead."

"Vat happened?"

"A lot. Maybe we can talk about it sometime. But it's too much to get into this close to my first class."

"Yes, we will talk again."

With a BAMF and a cloud of smoke he was gone. No sooner did she recover from the shock of his abrupt disappearance did the bell ring. With in seconds the room was full of students who quickly took their seats and looked to her. She automatically recognized the tense almost fearful aura. She zig-zagged her way through the students to the center of the room and smiled. She felt like an idiot standing there.

"No need to be afraid."

"You're a witch!" one of the students called out.

"Yea, they are known for eating little children." yet another yelled out.

"Okay, there have been four witches and only five wizards to eat children. These were in a tight spot or really evil. They also lived over a thousand years ago their tales were horribly retold and morphed into the stories adults tell little kids to keep them out of places they will get hurt. I am a witch yes. But I do not eat children or do any other foul practice you may have heard of. I am a normal person just like you."

"Ma'am we are _mutants_ there is nothing normal about us."

"You all look normal." she answered. "We'll except you there in the back, no hats in here." The boy she had pointed to slowly pulled off his hat to reveal two pointed ears. "I see. Do the other teachers let you wear it?" he nodded. "Then you may here too." Emily looked over her students for a moment then making up her mind she pulled out her wand. "You are all afraid of a little stick then? The only difference in what I do and what you do it you are speacilist and I use a wand." She set her wand down in front of a sandy hair boy. "Don't touch that." gulping the boy nodded.

Emily pushed up her sleeves. Standing in front of everyone she did what she hadn't done since she was half drunk at a party with Scott begging her to stop. In one hand she summoned the mostiure from the air around her to form an orb, in the other she drew on the heat of the room to create a small orb of fire. The class gasp. Secretly Emily scolded herself. This was draining physically, mentally, and emotionally. Such a display would kill her by weeks end if she was forced to do it in every class. The students all watched amazed. She smacked the two orbs together without moving her hands and a burst of steam arose while this distracted them she apperated to her desk. By the time any of them had figured out what had happened the steam had cleared.

"I don't need my wand. It's much more draining but I don't need it. I want to build up a trust with you guys. But first you've got to stop fearing me. I'm not going to baby you like many of your other teachers would like. I'm not going to stand here and lie and tell you that there won't ever be a time that you're going to use this but you have to be able to stand in front of me with out wetting yourself." The girl Goldberg from breakfast raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What was you're lesson plan for the day?"

"To introduce magic."

"Then, Miss Emily I suggest you get on with it. We only have forty-five minutes per class and you just wasted fifteen."

"You're right. Magic is wonderful thing. But like just like your own mutations it's a tool. You must learn to control and predict it. Luckily for you, this is easy. Magic is very limited. Between laws, and the strength of the wielder most of those you will face in you're life won't be able to do the steam trick I demonstrated. Yes, Miss Goldberg?"

"How can you?"

"I'm glad you asked. My father controlled fire and my mother water. They were both mutants. This mutant background and being raised in a place where such things wasn't only supported but normal I started practicing and harnessing my powers at a very young age. I can use magic without a wand so well because it is how I taught myself. Anyone have a guess at how this could help me in a duel with another wizard?" the boy whose desk her wand rested on raised his hand.

"You don't have to bother with incantations and such in order to preform? You just do it."

"Exactly. I learned to tap my power and let it lose. Just like you have. What's your name and power?"

"Robert Zanarkand metamorphosis."

"Okay Robert, if I'm wrong please correct me, metamorphosis allows you to changer your physical form. Can you just do living things or non living too?"

"Right now mostly just living but X says with time I'll do more non living."

"Wicked. There are wizards called animagus whom can change into a creature with similar personality traits. I've got an idea. We are going to go around the room you state your name and mutation I will tell you what we have in the magical world for that ability. To Robert's left."

"Alex Harden, telepathic."

"Occulmency, very difficult. You can read one's mind using it. There are however many branches such as spells to alter the memory of a person. This is an art practiced only by powerful wizards after many years under the guidance and practice of an experienced personage."

"Jublie electric."

"Amazing, I don't think we have anything specific I know we have spells that will shoot shock waves or electric balls but…. I'd have to see it demonstrated sometime."

The class moved on this way. Some of the children gave her birth names others simply stated a name they had taken on while at the school. Deeper in the day she got some of the younger kids. She knew most wizarding schools waited till the child was nearing 10 or 11 but some of these kids were 7 and 8 not even close to being able to handle a bludger. One of the girls in the class her youngest class, second graders, broke down in tears when a fellow student proclaimed himself a pyro. She bore scars on her arms from a fire. Lunch was spent jotting down as much as she could of what she had learned from the students, including a post-it reminding her to pull out the memories for better notes.

"Wasn't it cool when she made that steam thing and teleported?"

"Not as cool as what she was saying about those death eater guys and Gary Potter who killed that repitle man."

"No way! My cousin's uncle on his mom's side's name is Potter, wonder if they are related."

"Doubt it. A hero related to King of Geekdom?"

Scott rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. The students weren't as afraid of Emily today as they had been two weeks ago when she arrived. In fact she was all they talked about. Emily didn't seem to mind. She, even at this moment, was ready to answer any questions. It didn't seem to matter to her what she told about her past. More to the point the student had been asking him questions about growing up with a witch.

Scott ground his teeth. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be miserable. By now she should have knocked on his bedroom door in the middle of the night in tears. But nothing. She smiled and laughed, yesterday she had sat out watching some of the kids play soccer while she braided the hair of some of the younger girls. He wanted so badly to tell her he was wrong but he was to stuborn to admit it even to his self most the time. _Besides, she's the one who made the mistake. I never told her not to write me. To cut me out. Yes, she's at fault she should appologize _ he thought.

He leaned against the window and watched Emily chatting with Rogue. There had to be something that would break her. Someone who would talk sense into her. Not Kurt, he might agree that she had things to appologize for but he treasured the fact that she spoke nearly fluent German too much to turn on her. Xavier would do it but Scott had never brought him into their feuds as a child and wasn't starting now. Then it hit him. Jenna. He fumbled in his pant pocket and pulled out his cell. There number eight on speed dial was Jenna he pushed the button. It rang…… once…….twice……_maybe I shouldn't……._ three times……_I'm going to hang up……_to late. Jenna answered and he found himself telling her Emily had been in town for two weeks and hadn't so much as thought about calling Jenna.

Josh ruffled Ann Marie's hair and grinned plopping down on the arm of the large chair in the common room. In his hand he held a letter and circling over his head was her mother's owl. She'd recognize the creature anywhere, it had never taken a real liking to her and frequently attacked. He unfolded the letter gently and began to read it out loud.

"My dear children, I write you from the most horrible flash back I've witnessed in a while. I'm sitting in my room at Uncle Charlie's and not a thing has changed. There are many things outside of these for walls that have changed, though. Things I had never put thought to. But they are all unhappy or not things I want my little ones to hear. Not yet at least.

I know there is no way for me to send another owl on your birthday little Annie so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Write me and tell me what it is like to be a legal witch for the first time. Remind me someday to tell you why I can't remember my first day. I arranged before I left for your gift to arrive. It isn't much but it will have to do.

Have you put any thought into joining me here full time AFTER school? Probably not. You two have grown up into what I want to be if I ever grow up. Ann and I are sorry we weren't able to provide more for you but we were dealt a bad hand of cards and did the best we could. Please put some thought into moving here. You won't have to be registered. You'll be able to do some good and even get jobs that won't be low end dealies.

So want hear about my day? After dropping you two off and racing home, thank God for apperation, I sent my baggage along and then gave Ann a VERY tearful good bye. Aside from her weekend visits to her parents this is the first we've been separated since I came back to the farm for good. It scares us both to have an ocean between us. When I got State-side I had to sift through paper work, and who-knows-what. Then I go out to wait on Scottie. He shows up and it's like everything was suddenly okay between us. OH Baby Girl before you come this way Christmas stop at home and get your old boy band cds Scott wants them. Half way home he blows up at me about growing up and how things have changed and tells me Jeanie (his long time girlfriend) died. I'm completely floored. When we got to the manison I was pretty much on my own. Had a meeting with Charlie then came to my room to write your letter.

Someone's at the door. Inside is a letter for your mum Joshy. Use a school owl let Jenna have a few days off before you send her out.

Forever love,

Aunt Mum"

"Well, we can't send Ann her letter tonight it's past curfew." Ann Marie said holding her arm out for Jenna to land on it. Her mother had jokingly named the bird after her sister. It was true the two shared a lot of personality qualities, though.

"Yea, I'll run up in the morning before breakfast." she said sliding down into her lap careless of the book that was lying there.

"Josh, honey. You're smashing my book." Josh raised himself so she could remove the book then dropped back down again.

"You going to think about it AM?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"Moving?" he nodded. " I don't know. If it's all the great over there why didn't we move when I was little?" Josh shook his head.

"Whatever. What you think she got?" he asked changing the subject before Ann Marie had time to get fired up.

"I don't know. Probably, luggage bags." she said sarcastically.

"You're in a fine mood." he said stroking the owl.

"Just tired. Come on get up I'll send Jenna up to the tower, then we should head to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow. We've both got a free period just after lunch?" Josh nodded and stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily Elizabeth sat on a stone bench on the front lawn watching the students. She was happy for the break. It was now Wednesday, she had completed three days worth of classes and was having fun with the students but that didn't change the fact that she had to keep reeling herself back in. The students, well most of them, were terrified of magic. This amused her a reminder her greatly of her last job which consisted mostly of talking with orphanages to convince them that certin students would be better off school at a boarding school known as Hogwarts. It was a job where most of her time was on her butt, in the car or in an office. Now she spent most the day on her feet. Emily stretched and leaned back. Rogue was sitting leaned up against her boyfriend who was leaning against a tree the two were talking with a telepathic whose name she couldn't remember. Not far off from them several younger children were playing freeze tag though she wasn't sure who it was.

"Don't we look relaxed. You always were more content to play passive babysitter." Emily jumped when she heard this voice behind her. She recognized it easily, she had spent years defying it's owner.

"What are you here for?" she asked. A tall strawberry-blonde sat on the bench next to her.

"Well you see sis, I was sitting at home Monday enjoying a peaceful afternoon. You know how it is helping the older two with their homework, cooking dinner, and washing laundry. When the phone rings. I answer it expecting to hear from the new boy's teacher again. He likes to set things on fire. When who is it on the other end?" the woman paused waiting on Emily to answer.

"I don't know Jenna so just get on with it already."

"It was Scott, Emma. He tells me my sister is now teaching here. I'm completely speechless. I mean why wouldn't my dear baby sister tell me she was back state-side. More importantly why did Scott know before me?"

"I was going to stop by this weekend." Emily said hoping this would be enough for her sister.

"That's not the point! You knew you were going to be in the area. I've already been up to talk with Charles. You planned this all out over the last few weeks. It never occurred to you write me, call me, maybe an e-mail?"

"I don't e-mail you know that. I don't have a phone you know that too. So that leaves writing you and we both know sending one owl with two letters across the Atlantic is not good for the birds health."

"Emma, you could have sent it here and Charles would of sent it along. You know he'd do anything for you. Does Zander know you're back at least?"

"I've not talked to Zander since the funeral." Emily said refusing to look her sister in the eye.

"So, what have you been doing the last couple decades?" Jenna asked making things sound worse than they were.

"I got married, had a baby. My husband disappeared so with the neighbor lady we raised my daughter and her son. I've sent you pictures of Ann Marie, she's 17 now, in her final year of schooling. I've been working with the orphanages and what-not. Nothing horrible." Jenna closed her blue eyes and shook her head before she spoke.

"You and Scott talking again?" she asked.

"No, we aren't. Things won't ever be the way they were and I'm not sure Scott wants to even try."

"Logan?"

"I've not heard a thing from him in years. Ann's husband went off to find him. He was returned in a match box. I've got someone in the magic and in the muggle world looking for him but nothing has come up. I don't even know what he was doing before he vanished."

"I warned you." Jenna said her eyes raked over the lawn.

"I know! Just drop it. Everyone said he'd hurt me. Leave me high and dry. Well he did what do you want me to say? I was wrong you were right? Look, I'm doing my best."

"See those two?" Jenna pointed in the direction of Rogue and Bobby.

"Yes, what about them?"

"That's how you and Scott always were."

"You going somewhere?"

"Scott didn't just call me to tell on you. He's worried about you. You've dug yourself in deep. He'll never say it, he's a very proud man, but if you ever need help he's got your back."

"I know. But I want to hear that from him first."

"Sis, had you not rebelled and found Logan, I always thought I'd see the two of you in a church together." Emily laughed.

"Not once Jeanie showed up."

"How's my niece?"

"Fine. She got herself a boyfriend now."

"Have you met him?"

"Met him? Ha! I changed the boy's diapers. His mother and I raised the two like brother and sister."

"Sounds a little hill billy."

"No, it's just young love. We raised them together but they knew they weren't really siblings. It's cute, to see them together."

"Cute? You know my eldest daughter just started dating and I don't see it as cute at all. I want to beat the boys' heads in half the time."

"Oh you're just over protective. You said the new boy catches things on fire?"

"Yes, we just got him oh….. About a month ago. He's a pyro if I've ever seen one. Reminds me a lot of Daddy."

"Dad never caught anyone of fire for fun." Emily reminded her.

"No, no no. I meant that he looks like Dad did and some of the things he says…. I don't know Emma he's just a handful."

"Think about sending him here?"

"No, he's never had real parents and I don't want to send him off before he understands that me and Danny are here."

"Can I swing by this weekend? See the kids and Danny-boy."

"Only if you call Zander." Emily sighed then nodded.

"I'll call him from your place. I don't want to face that alone." Jenna put her arm around her sister.

"Sounds like a plan Em." The two sat in silence for a while watching the children around them. On occasion one of them would pull up an old memory but for the most part they just sat there enjoying having their sister back.

After dinner Emily decided to go see Scott. She had spent 23 years feuding with him but it was time one of them took a step forward instead of walking further and further away from each other. She found him in the same room they had once shared their first kiss. She knocked on the door and the leaned her head against the frame waiting on him to look up.

"Bring it here, but this is the last time Wes, I'm not going to keep showing you how to do your homework." he said without looking up from his book.

"I've not needed your help with homework in a long time." she said causing him to look up.

"Oh it's you."

"What happened to 'Hi how ya doing'?"

"Come on in here." he said patting the couch next to him. Emily made her way in the room and sat awkwardly next to him. She turned to look at him one leg folded under her.

"Can we call a truce?" she asked.

"What for?" he asked looking back to his book. Emily leaned over took the book from him and closed with her finger in it to keep his page. "Emily Elizabeth, please."

"I'm tired of playing games. Jenna stopped by today. Said you called her and told her I was here."

"Yes, I called. Of all people she should know where you are."

"That's it. Right there. Scott you are trying to drive me away. I understand you've been going through a lot but I want to help."

"Emily, there is nothing left for you to do."

"Fine, then let's start over. We were friends once before, and let me remind you I didn't want to cut things off here. My parents were the ones who drug me back across the ocean. They were the ones who said I shouldn't talk with you for a while."

"I know that! What do you think I thought when my letters were sent back with your parents little notes 'leave Emily a lone for a while', 'she's not home try and write again next month'. Then I find out not from you but from Zander that you were with some stable boy."

"He wasn't a stable boy he was a farm hand."

"What difference does it make? You never tried to contact me. Even when your parents died you didn't write."

"Scott! I never knew you were writing me. I didn't know you even tried to write me. Zander and Jenna didn't mention you. When I asked they just gave me some generic answer and changed the subject. When Mom and Dad died I thought 'if he didn't care enough to keep in contact I'm not going to tell him when my world falls apart'. So, don't sit there and try and be high and mighty."

"Emily, come with me." Scott stood up and left the room.

Emily rose to follow she had to push past several students that were standing in the hall listening to the conversation. She knew where they were going at once. On the fifth and highest floor of the mansion at the end of the first hall on the left was a store room. How many times had the two of them hid there. Sometimes in a game of hide and seek other times, and the more frequent the older they got, just to be alone. Scott drew her inside with one hand as the other felt around the darkness for the string that would turn on the light. With a blinding flash the light bulb died. Scott swore under his breath. Impatiently Emily reached into her pocket produced her wand whispered "Lumos" and a soft light filled the room. Scott jumped slightly.

"I'll never get used to that." he whispered. He kept his voice low. Whenever he'd done this in the past she had become weak at the knees. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She had to fight back the memories that poured in to her mind. Memories of a different person who had stood here with Scott. A girl who had been so lost in her first love that she could stand there so close to him for hours with out ever wanting to sit. A girl who didn't know what if felt like to lose someone you loved or to watch someone hold her life in their hands.

"Is there something you want to show me or what are we doing here?" she asked him. She had to say something or she would forget the two decades that lay between them.

"No, but whenever we had to talk. About anything we came here. Ecspeacialy when your parents were looking for us." she nodded.

"So?"

"You want to yell at me? You want to tell me it's all my fault. Then you'll do it in this room You will do it here and we both know why. We both know what is scratched in that wall," he pointed the left wall, "neither of us has forgotten a single memory this room holds. So if you are going to do your parents bidding and blow any chance at even a friendship you'll do it here!"

Emily turned away from him pushed aside the buckets and bottles of every thinkable type of cleaner. She held her wand up to the wall. There it was. As if it knew not what had happened to the people it belonged to. "Forever: Emily Elizabeth and Scott" was written in a circle. She'd never forgotten how proud he was when he'd finally been able to control his optic-blasts enough to write this. They'd been fifteen if they were a day and he'd pulled her away from Zander's side to see what he'd learned. Scott was standing behind her his had hovered above her shoulder. He didn't know what to say or do.

"What happened?" she asked barely auidable.

"I don't know, Em. I just don't know." her fingers traced the words his eyes had so carefully drawn years before.

"They didn't know. How could they?" without asking he knew she was talking about her parents. He remembered only to clearly the last time they'd been alone in this school.

"They were just protecting us." he whispered kneeling down behind her. Again he hesitated, not sure if he should take her in his arms like he wanted.

"From each other." she moaned "We didn't do anything! I told them so a thousand times. Just minutes before they died we were arguing about me going to visit you." Scott thought he saw tears sliding down her cheeks but wasn't sure. She turned around to look at him and sure enough tears glistened there.

"I was angry," he started not sure where he was going with this. "when I found out what had happened to your parents. Xavier told me. I waited and waited for your letter. But one never came. Xavier wanted me to come with him but I refused. If you didn't invite me I wasn't coming. I burried myself in the tasks set before me as an X-man. Then I woke up one day and years had passed since your mother had dragged you out of my room by your ear. Jean and I started dating, and things were going well. I was so shocked when Xavier got the letter from you asking to work here." he shook his head. Emily dropped her wand and it went out leaving them in the dark her hands found his face and she kissed it. First his forehead the his nose, with out a moments hesitation her lips met his. He would have kissed her back but he became painfully aware of the cold golden band pressed against his cheeks as she held his face. Scott pulled back.

"No." he whispered their foreheads pressed together. "You're married. We can't just…." his voice failed him and trailed off. She readjusted herself so she was sitting on the floor next to him she pulled his arm around her. As if she'd never left that spot under his arm. He held her tight.

"You want to know something funny?" she asked. He didn't reply. His mind kept spinning around one thought:_ It worked! I got her back! Jenna didn't fail me!_ "I was all set to rip your head off down there. I never would have thought… He would like this. Logan used to listen to me go on for hours about you. He tried to get me to write so many times. He said it was the only thing that would free me up." he laughed. "OH but he hated you!"

She dropped off talking about her husband, then her daughter. She didn't stop until he'd been filled in on every second that had passed since she had kissed him her face soaked from rain and tears as her mother pulled her along trying to take her away. When she finished he did the same. It was nearing dawn when they crawled out of the tiny room. It was hard for them to keep from laughing as they stumbled back down to their rooms. They catch maybe an hour of sleep before rolling out and starting off for the day at hand. Scott didn't care. If having to consume a gallon of coffee was all the payment needed to get his Emily Elizabeth back, he'd pay it a hundred times over.

Emily slid in her room careful not to make any noise though she wasn't sure why. She had never shared a room with anyone except her few years of joint marriage. She shut the door gently behind her and looked around the room already a faint light was spilling in her room. She'd requested when she was very young to have a room where the first rays of light would seep through her windows. She wandered over to her bed but to her surprise there was already someone there. Emily pulled the blankets back and crawled in bed next to her sister.

"When that clock goes off in an hour you're going to tell me where you were." Jenna said scooting over to allow Emily some room.

In all reality the two hadn't fit in this particular twin bed in many years. The last time they'd even attempted it was when Jenna had come to comfort her after a nightmare when she was seven. But in any case it seemed to Emily that her head had only just touched the pillow when the alarm clock went off. Jenna reached over and shut it off then shook the reluctant Emily awake.

"Come on. It's your own fault." Jenna exclaimed nudging her sister in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ten minutes longer." Emily moaned.

"Nope! Up. While we dress you can tell me where you were." Emily rolled over away from her sister's persistence and only succeeded in falling to the floor.

"Fine I'm up."

"Good. I expected you to be here when I came in. Seems our dear uncle did have favorites. My room is gone instead a rather interesting group of girls live there."

"I didn't leave the school by choice. Maybe it's not favorites maybe he was waiting on my permission to release the room." Emily groaned as she raised her arms far above her head to stretch .

"That maybe be so Emma but that's another topic. I got to your room and you weren't here. So I sat on your bed to wait for you. I must have fallen asleep before I went after a cot for the night. Now your story." Her last sentence was the gentle demand that their mother had so often used.

"After dinner I went to talk with Scott. We lost track of time." a smirk darkened Jenna's face.

"You two are hopeless." Emily disappeared in her closet.

"We aren't hopeless. We aren't even a we."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm married and he just lost his fiance." she called while struggling out of her shirt.

"Yes, and?"

"And there are a million reasons we are nothing. The two I've given you aside the next would be 23 years lost." she emerged buttoning up a snow white dress shirt.

"Yes and I was 24 before I even met Dan."

"Try this one on for size: Even if I were still interested I've remained faithful to Logan for 16 years when I've not had so much as a syllable from him. I've not moved against him once. When he returns to me, and he will, I'll be able to say, even if my heart is no longer fully his, that I am devoted." Emily stepped out of her jeans and into the navy skirt of a business suit. Jenna watched her sister closely. Too close for Emily's comfort.

"You did something. I know you're lying. Every time you lie to me you get a twitch in you left arm there." Emily's hand shot to her left arm to stop the twitch.

"Was it something huge or really small like a kiss? Was it our dear Scottie or was it someone else?"

"It's none of your business. You need to get home to your children." Emily slid her feet back into her shoes and left the room. Jenna had always known what buttons to push and she regularly pushed them.

But Emily forced these thought out of her mind as she headed for the kitchens. Grabbing up cup of coffee, with more sugar in it than she'd prefer but the energy it would provide was nessary, and a doughnut, she then traveled through the halls to the room she knew Xavier would be in. It was a strange part of his routine. Every morning he'd take a cup of tea and sit on the balcony outside the library and watch the birds settling on the trees.

"Good morning." he greeted her before she was even out the double, glass doors.

"Morning Uncle."

"You and Scott clear things away?" he asked though she knew he already had the answer.

"We did our best. But time will heal the other wounds."

"Yes, indeed it will. But I am glad to see that you two are at least in the same boat now."

"I don't think it was a problem of what boat we were on. I think it was more a problem of the two of us….." she lost her words but it didn't matter of course. That was one of the perks to having an telepathic uncle.

"Whatever the problem was it's good to have things getting back to normal."

"It is isn't it. What did you want to see me for though?" Charlie turned to look at her with a look of concern as if he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say. "I can handle whatever it is."

"The man I have working the field on your husband's case contacted me yesterday." he paused.

"Is it good or bad news."

"Neither really. He's stuck. He's following all the clues you gave me but he wants pictures, letters, anything that will narrow the possibilities down." Emily nodded.

"Of course. I'll get some things together. I might have to write Ann for them but it shouldn't be a problem. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to work with him one on one sometime too."

"That can be arranged. In fact since the lines have already been set up. Come to my office after your classes today and I'll give you his latest contact information and the two of you can decided the next steps." Emily leaned down and hugged her uncle then planted a kiss on top his bald head.

"You're the greatest you know it?" she half giggled as she left him to his bird watching.

Logan laid on his stomach in on the bed in a cheap motel. He'd come to a dead end which he didn't need any special power to have predicted. It was obvious why. He nothing to go on. Even the fundamentals in this sort of search were missing. Xavier had had the girl he was doing this search for send him a very thick yellow envelope packed full of pictures and old letters. She'd even written him a letter explaining every detail she could remember about her husband, and every search she'd already watch fail for him. Logan reread the letter from her. There was something strangely familiar about her. He poured the pictures out on the bed and sifted through them. He picked up the one on top where a man with similar to his own build stood holding a baby wrapped in a pastel pink blanket. As the woman had explained the picture was moving, next to him was a beautiful woman with waist length brunet hair walked into the picture kissed the baby's head then she looked up at the man and for the first time he really looked at the man. As if burned he dropped the photo.

Emily had called a cab and was a mere ten minutes and ridiculously overpriced fare away from seeing her sister's family. She couldn't help but feel the dread as she drove through a quiet little town that was hard to find in this part of New York. The town consisted of a dollar store, family owned grocery, a bar, a gun repair shop, a nursing home, and of course a bank. It reminded her of the pictures she'd seen of the town her family had lived in before they moved in with Xavier. She'd been nearly three when they'd left the tiny one horse town and she couldn't remember a single thing about it.

"You ever been this way kiddo?" the driver asked glancing at her in the review. He had a thick Brooklyn accent and even thicker eyebrows.

"No, sir. I've never had the distinct pleasure of visiting my sister in her natural habitat." he laughed.

"Donna like her?"

"We're sisters." she said making it clear she didn't want to talk about this further.

"Just as well kid, were here."

Emily stared out the window her mouth open. Her sister lived in a two story yellow house, a giant red barn stood in the back yard, and the entire place was crawling with children. She stepped out of the car and forked over the cash for the trip. The man wasted no time peeling out of the gravel drive. Emily on the other hand stood still looking at the place. It was unbelievable that her sister could leave the nice uptown mansion for this.

"Excuse me ma'am can I help you?" a girl a little younger than her own daughter asked forcing the little ones behind her. For a foolish moment Emily tried to find some of her sister or brother-in-law in the girl.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jenna…umm This is sad I can't think of her last name."

"Do you have and appointment?" the girl asked pushing her short brown hair out of her face.

"I would hope so. She is my"

"Baby sister!" Jenna exclaimed running down the porch steps in her torn blue jeans, blue flannel, with her white lab coat over top of it. The girl spun around.

"Mother! This isn't?" Jenna nodded ruffling her daughter's hair. "But you said she was so stuborn she'd never come back to the US. You also said she was a witch." The girl looked from her mother to her aunt.

"Well, she is a witch and she is very stuborn. But you remember me telling you about your Uncle Logan?" the girl nodded. "Well Lucy, he's missing here in the states so Auntie Em has come to find him."

"Mommy Jenna, I thought witches were green?" a boy probably about six or seven said tugging at Jenna's lab coat.

"Remember when we talked about movie monsters and real monsters. They are different to be more effective. Witches are green and ugly to be scary. But Auntie Em isn't like that. She's normal, at least most the time. Now, Lucy take the kids in set the table and call your father in from his office to finish lunch." as the six kids that had been strung out across the yard raced to the house Jenna called out one final order, "Jesse tell Jello to get off the phone Mommy needs it." the boy who had asked about Emily being green nodded and ran through the side wall of the house.

"They are getting younger and younger." Emily noted.

"Yes, and if you don't catch them young you'll end up with little pyros burning down the barn."

"Take it the new one isn't such a good project?"

"They are children not projects. Honestly Emily, of all people I thought you'd realize this."

"I do. I sent several children to Xavier as I crossed them while at orphanages. You treat them like a science project that must documented and tested."

"Not now, Emily. We'll go into the office up in the loft to call Zander."

"Now? I don't even get to meet Danny, first?"

"Nope, that way if you storm off at least you called him."

With a sigh of resignation Emily followed her sister up in the hay loft in the barn. The barn wasn't exactly what people think of when you say barn. Half of the lower level was devoted to animals, most of which resembled well loved stuffed animals in the way that they were all tattered and age was obvious on their furry muzzles, the other half was a sort of wrestling ring that had also seen better days. When you climbed the stairs to the upper level it was again divided 1/3 was a blocked off room where hay and straw were stored, another third was waiting room then and actual doctor's office took up the other third.

"Wow, you've really put your personality in here."

"The kids came up with the idea. We were having to commute two hours to the city to work. That's with no traffic, which in New York isn't often. We would spend sometimes eight hours a day in traffic. Which left no time for the children or to be a couple. No romance going on in the front end of a station wagon."

"Right. When you move out to the boonies?" Emily asked while her sister fumbled with keys to open up the office.

"We keep it locked cause the kids get in here and read the files. We moved here about six years ago when the number of children reached ten. The house don't look so big on the outside but there are eleven bedrooms. The S. S. S. all share rooms."

"S. S. S.?"

"Same sex siblings. It gets easier after a while just to say S. S. S."

"Still none of your own?"

"Nope, we quit trying after the fifth miscarriage. We can set bones, subdue over active mutations, and countless other things that the cave man couldn't do but the simplest matter, having a baby, we can't manage. Oh well, have a seat over there let me get his number dialed." Jenna sat down on a rolling stool next to a small desk with a phone. The chair she'd indicated was a strange looking examination table more than anything else. "Here it's ringing." she handed over the phone and watched Emily hesitantly hold it to her ear. After several rings there was an answer.

"Hello? Junior, I swear if you don't put your sister down I'll come in there with the belt!" an over stressed woman answered the phone.

"Umm Hi, is Zander there?" Emily asked even more nervous now that she was actually talking on the phone.

"May I ask whose calling?" the woman asked in a stiff tone.

"It's his sister."

"Oh Hey, Jenna! Didn't recognize your voice. You feeling okay?"

"This isn't Jenna, it's his other sister." she said flushing.

"I'm sorry my Zander doesn't have another sister." the woman answered her.

"Who is it honey?" a muffled voice asked.

"Some lady who claims to be your sister." her hand was obviously over the speaker end of the phone.

"Emily?" it was a man's voice that now reached her ear. Soft and soaked in hesitant worry but undeniably her brother.

"Yea, Zander."

"Where are you? Are you alright? Does Jenna… No don't move I'll be right there. Where is there? Why aren't you answering me can't you speak? What did he do to you?" he fired rapidly without a seconds pause in between.

"Calm down. I'm with Jenna, fine, and no one has done anything to me." she tried to speak a calmly as possible but whenever you've cut yourself off from someone then are suddenly forced back in contact things are awkward. It only makes it worse when the someone is your big brother and the reason for the cut off was his disapproval of your husband.

"What are you doing in the states?"

"Logan's…. I'm teaching at Xavier's for a while." she said deciding not to tell him he was right.

"Why? Can't _he_ make enough to support the two of you?"

"Yes, but there are three of us now. But that's not why I called."

"Then why are you calling?" he skipped that part about the addition to her family and went straight to what he, no doubt, thought was bad news.

"Jenna is making me call and tell you that I'm state side for a year and will be at Uncle Charlie's."

"Oh." neither of them spoke for a long moment. "Three of you? Do I have a niece or nephew?"

"A niece. Her name is Ann Marie, she's 17 now."

"Oh wow." he sounded suddenly depressed. He'd come to realize he'd missed a lot of his baby sister's life and that meant all of his only real niece's. "What she like?"

"Um I don't know. She's independent, smart, a witch."

"A little rebel?" he asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, she's not much like me at all. Far too mature for that."

"How's _he_ as a father?"

"He's an amazing father." she lied. "Once a month the two of them go off on a little father daughter day. They're very close."

"Oh, well I guess I was wrong about him then."

"Yes, you were very wrong about him." she agreed.

"I'm… We'll….. Every year we still come back there for Christmas I'm looking forward to shake his hand. Thank him for taking care of my baby sister."

"I'm sure he'd love that." her hands were shaking now. Jenna was watching her with a steady look of concern, having only heard half the conversation and seeing the constant twitch in her arm it wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking. When she nodded Emily went straight to her good byes. "Well Zander, I've got to go now. I'll talk to you sometime."

"Yea, don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye Sis. Love you." she hung up without returning the sentiment.

"Let's go in the house. I want you to meet all the kids." Jenna said standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All the kids turned out to be far more than Emily had ever thought her sister could handle. The introductions had been as short as possible with eighteen kids to introduce. After their name they stated their age, mutation, number of years they'd been with Jenna and Dan then their relation to the other children if any. Of course for a mutation to have taken place they were all teens though the more she listened to them and the information she had with the 'system' she found that many of them had mutated quiet early.

"Emily! Dear I never thought I'd see you here!" Dan greeted her in a pink apron pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Yea, I didn't except to be here." she said taking him in. He was handsome as far as bumpkin doctors went. He had thick unruly dark hair, sharp grey eyes, and a sturdy build that made it obvious he'd grown up a farm boy from the Midwest. Now he stood in the kitchen shirtless in his blue jeans and boots with the apron over him.

"We'll we're always glad to see you in any case." he let go of her and returned to his pot.

"What's that?" she asked going to sit on a barstool that was on the opposite side of the stove.

"We've got a hundred mouths to feed around here. Its spaghetti. Wonderful cheap spaghetti." he grinned. "So what've you been up to Sis?" Dan had come to New York shortly after graduating from high school, to visit cousins and met Jenna she'd been barely 19 herself they'd fallen in love and since had rarely spent a day apart.

"Oh you know. Chase my tail trying not to drown." he laughed.

"Amen, hun." She couldn't help but grin. "How's your girl?"

"Oh she's her father's daughter."

"Made of leather that one?"

"Yeah, just wish I could have broken him better." He stirred the tomato sauce and looked up at her.

"Now, don't you dare tell your litter mates but that man of yours is like a mustang."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Knew it the moment I saw him. See he needs space to run. Get a good feel for his limits but something's bound to scare him back to his herd. Lucky him though his got the best mare her side of the Atlantic." he winked at her. "But just don't tell Zander and Jen."

"I won't. How are you any way Danny?"

"I work my behind off to keep our practice running. I love my kids and don'na give a rat's tail they ain't my blood. I've got a good wife and there's always my own health. So you know what I'm good. But there's always room to improve." he said with a shrug. "So what drove the ole mare home any how?"

"My mustang. Can't live without him much longer. My foal's a filly now and'll be off with her own mustang soon enough." He nodded.

"I hear that. No mare's complete with out her stallion. Not that she really needs him she just feels all empty inside. That's why that mare in the stalls outside loves the kids so much. She ain't never had no stallion or fillies and colts. She's never had a herd."   
"What about you? You trying to fill your stables with colts and foals that aren't yours to fill a hole?" he looked at her thoughtful for a moment.

"It's not about me and Jen no more. It's more for the young'uns now a days. Who else is gonna love um?" Emily shook her head.

"Just a handful of half wits I know it."

"So, you're Auntie Em?" Emily turned around to look at the boy who had come in from outside. He was just short of six foot tall, dressed in all black, his pants too big, and his shirt extra baggy, piercing in places she hadn't thought was possible and spiked collar around his neck with a dog tag hanging from it.

"That's what I'm told." he'd not been around for the introduction. Jenna had said he liked to disappear from time to time.

"A witch eh? Sounds cool."

"Can be. But so can a mutant."

"Yea, that's what they tell me. All it's done for me is get my mamma to toss me out like bad meat. Not that she was the greatest role model to start with." he mumbled inching closer. Dan looked from one to the other then returned to his meal chopping more garlic for his sauce.

"Pyrokinesis?"

"What's it to ya?"

"My old man was had the ability of pyrokinesis. Jenna tell ya that?" he shook his head. "Didn't think Princess Perfect would have. Kinda her style ya know. So what happen you burn down the trailer?" he laughed.

"No, her boyfriend. He was always commin' in drunker than an skunk and set into beat her. No one touches my mother on my watch. Your pops what happen to him?"

"Wizard." she said and it was all that needed said he shook his head.

"You knew him though right?"

"Oh yea. Was the most loveable pain in the butt I ever knew. My fault he's dead now."

"How you live with that?" she allowed a small smirk.

"I'll let you in on a secret." he stepped closer as she let her voice drop. "You can't change the past. Not even a witch can do that. So it's best to leave it be and make the best of what you have." he looked at her a calculating look.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up Jenna won't let me at the table like this. I'll catch ya on the flip side dawg." he said leaving to go upstairs.

"That's the most that boy has said the entire time he's been here." Dan said lowering the temperature on the stove and going to check the table.

Scott sat on the floor against Emily's bed playing physiatrist while she talked a mile a minute. He'd done this countless times growing up and it felt good even if it was only for a few minutes not to think about Jean. Or his own heart ache. Emily had been gentle with the subject asking about it but never pushing him to talk. Mostly they just sat in silence when it came up. There was a huge difference in know she was dead and gone and being in Emily's shoes where you just don't know anything.

"Your PI say anything yet?" he asked. He felt her shift in the bed to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Not sure."

"What do you mean by that?" she grabbed a letter off her night stand and handed it to him.

"Dear Mrs. Rees, Your photos will be very helpful though they raise many questions. I have enough to work with for now. I'll be returning to the school around the holidays. Keep your calendar open. Wolverine" he read aloud. "Well that's good right? What pictures you send him?"

"The best I had. A few of snap shots of him working in the back yard, one of him holding Ann Marie then I walk up, umm our first anniversary. Nothing special just him as he was. Why?"

"Xavier tell you about this guy?" he asked trying to be conversational.

"Not really. Said he trusted him and that was good enough for me." Scott chuckled.

"You've got to start asking him question Lee."

"Fine you tell me about him."

"I'd rather not. My impression of him was….."

"You didn't like him."

"Understatement."

"Why?" she asked scooting closer and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"He tried to take Jean from me." he said trying not to sound as injured as he was. Emily pressed her cheek against his for a moment then moved to the floor next to him.

"Babe, you ought to talk to someone." he shook his head. He and Emily had history sure. But the present was too unstable to drop a boulder on .

"Not now. Just don't worry about me."

They fell in to another silence that stretched on for what seemed like years. Sometimes he wondered if maybe it spoke more than their words did. Hadn't it always? How many times had either of them been upset by something and instead of some great comforting words they'd heard on some old movie they'd just sat there. It was better he assumed than nothing but couldn't help but ask himself what the silence was saying. A little voice in his head said none of this would have happened had he fought for her years ago. Of course he wouldn't change that if he could now. But it didn't stop him from inching closer to her or her from placing a hand on his leg and giving it a squeeze.

Ann Marie laughed reading over her mother's words. She'd demanded when she was eight or nine to know everything about her father. Including whatever was found about him. Josh read the letter over her shoulder and gave her an amused smirk. He'd have laughed too had they not been sitting amongst their friends at their house's table. Eileen snatched the letter a way and read it herself then passed it on to Hubert.

"I don't get it! What's so funny?" she asked.

"You don't know my mum. See where she said that the PI would be meeting her while we're on Christmas break?" Hannah nodded looking up from the letter.

"Yes, and so what? She always plans it so you can meet the private investigator."

"I told her I didn't want to go to the states. She thinks I'll break now."

"Not want to go to the states? Why not! The states are great! I mean with all the people and the"

"Easy Han! I'm taking her and she'll meet the PI and hang with her mum's family and all that jazz." Hannah raised her brow skeptically looking Josh up and down.

"Swear it?"

"I swear it." Hannah nodded nearly losing interest in the topic.

"What part of the States?" Hubert asked.

"New York, not sure what city right off." Ann Marie said off-handily

"I would love to see Broadway and Lady Liberty… Oma and Opa talk about Liberty all the time! They say she's the grandest sight you'll ever see." Eileen about shot pumpkin juice out her nose when Hubert had called his grandparents by the German names.

"That's the cutest thing, Huey! How do you ask someone to Hogsmead in German?" Eileen asked hugging Hubert's arm. He cocked his head to the side for a moment a sign he was thinking.

"Wollen du Hogsmead gehen, mit ich?" Hubert said after a few moments. His parents had been sent off to Africa, since they were doctors, and he'd been left living with his grandparents who barely spoke a word of English despite having lived in the States for a decade.

"Yes! Of course I'll go to Hogsmead with you!" Eileen giggled and hugged his arm tighter. He passed Josh a 'please help me' look, only to receive a shake of the head.

"That's not what I meant. You asked me how to say it and…" he gave a sigh. "Not like I had any plans anyway. So, Josh I saw the Quidditch schedule posted in the common room. You've not said are you still on the team?"

"Yes, not that I'll be much use. You saw the Slytherins chasers last year!"

"Ja, also."

"English?"

"It means yes, well." Hubert laughed at his slip. Ann Marie half listened to the conversation slide toward the sport while her mind took her across the Atlantic where she might one day meet her father. The idea excited her beyond all reason and at the same time made her terrified. What if he had meant to leave her and her mum behind?

Emily had instructed the tightly sealed chest to be brought it the half line on the soccer field. On benches not far off were all the instructors of Xavier's school. She'd been teaching the students a lot of things about random attacks of blunt force. Each teen had a different ability and even if two had the same mutation their control over it varied to such a point it was difficult to teach them more than vaguely similar. She'd asked two of her senior classes to participate in a demonstration of a variation of Quidditch she was rather proud of. They had eagerly accepted the challenge. The older the student, she'd learned, the stronger the need to show off. She could only assume this was because the older students had the most experience and didn't have to worry as much about as sudden burst in their ability. Early that day she'd sat down with all of them and explained the rules and now they gathered one team wearing red tee shirts the other blue. The idea was to control the bludgers well enough to protect yourself and team, and even use a dodge ball like affect that if you were touched by the bludger you were out.

"Everyone ready?" she asked loud enough to be heard by the two teams. They gave different responses but all meant yes. She walked off to the sideline pointed her wand at the chest which sprang open then she summoned the chest to her side. While the bludgers hung in midair. When they had shot up from the chest the crowd had erupted in at gasp of ooo's and ahhh's. "Ready! Set! GO!" she released the balls and found a seat between Scott and Charles.

Instantly the bludgers had started diving toward the students. Bobby had frozen one of the balls, which had gone after Rogue, and it fell to the ground. He went and plucked it up running with it keeping it frozen he waited until he spotted a member of the opposing team, red, distracted by the chaos then on command one of the telekinetic kids controlled the ball as it smashed into the red team mate's , Jimmy Blake, shoulder. Jimmy was thereafter protected from any attack while he got off the field. Bobby and the telekinetic kid, who Charles said was Wendy Hershall, continued to use their tactic to put several players out. The Red team though wasn't without their own skills. They were in control of the other bludger and it was multiplying itself rapidly going after every blue member the balls spotted. Soon Wendy was benched and Bobby was left with a frozen ball. Jasmine, a teleporter took the ball from him and teleported herself around the field tapping it on random Red members. On and on this went until alone stood Bobby, his ball frozen in under his arm, and Reba her ball fought to get free from her grip. They stood still eyeing each other and the crowd that watched was held captive in the tension of the moment. Emily was briefly reminded of every old western movie she'd ever seen. Reba's ball escaped her grip, her ability being useless in offence, and went fly toward Bobby, who changed himself into a literal snowman far too slushy to hold together well but this made the difference. When the free bludger came at him he was able to split enough that the ball passed through him. He was stretching himself to his max when the ball came back like a boomerang he was barely missed, released control of his own ball and reformed himself to flesh and with less to concentrate on everyone was able to see Reba was frozen in spot her own ball grazed her arm and she was out.

"That was wonderful, Emily. Absolutely splendid!" Uncle Charlie told her patting her on the back.

"Shhh. It's not done. It will keep going until he's out, or he's got control of the two balls."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." Storm said leaning over Scott to address Emily.

"Oh yes it will. I've upped the balls resistance. It'll be a while yet."

Bobby, oblivious to the balls' new secret, continued on trying to freeze them. He managed to capture one ball in his hands and held it close to his chest and with it so close to him with no way out except sheer force it fell victim to his power. He then froze it into a block of ice on one of the midfield lines. He chased the other ball one way then it would turn and chase him the other. It was about like watching a Tom and Jerry cartoon. The ball would zoom around for a few moments with a bit of frost bite, while Bobby leaned over hands on his knees panting. Then off they'd go again! Round and round the field they ran/flew.

"Come back here you evil basketball!" he yelled at the bludger.

Then, as if on command it changed direction and collided with Bobby's chest. He was down and out. The crowd gasp and Emily rushed out onto the field being sure to send both balls back to their chest to wait on the sideline. She knelt down over Bobby his eyes were shut and he was ice cold to the touch, so much that her fingers seemed to melt and invisible layer of ice with their warmth.

"Bobby? You okay kid?" she asked. The crowd was now on the edge of their seats watching the pair on the field after a second that seemed to take hours his eyes fluttered open.

"That stupid thing hurts like hell." was all he said. She stood back up and offered him a hand. The crowd of teachers and students applauded and yelled. Whoops and whistles rang out washing over everyone.

"Scott, that's probably the most impressive show I've seen around here in a long while." Xavier said rolling down the pathway next to him.

"Yea, she's finally gotten them to do something." he replied watching a group of ten or twelve kids play with a bludger not too far off.

"It's not just that, did you see the improvements in other areas too? She's been here three months now?"

"Two months three weeks. You know how Wes has always needed everything explained step by step a few dozen times?" he asked.

"He's been working with one of my English lit students, who doesn't get Chemistry. She's gotten them to work together. Now if you'll take a big step backwards." Scott stepped back without asking why just in time for a bludger to whiz through the air where his head had just been.

"OH Sorry Sirs! I thought I had that one. Man, was I wrong." Scott had to bite back the usual reprimand when the boy didn't call him 'dude'. The boy held up his hand and the ball flew toward it and rested calmly in his palm. "I'll be more careful next time. Oh Professor that extra credit question, about the moral value of that book you've got us reading I've got it up to two pages and counting." the boy grinned running his free hand through his light colored hair. "Carla helped me find a jumping point then BAM!" the ball flew out of his hand and took toward the rest the kids, "I was off. Auf Wiedersehn!" Jackson turn and ran toward his friends.

"See what I mean? 'Sir', talked with Carla, and even doing extra credit?" Xavier asked.

"Auf Wiedersehn that was German wasn't it? I thought he took the required time in Spanish and was done with foreign language and stopped." Scott asked. Xavier chuckled.

"Nightcrawler is teaching German to a few of the students. A lot of them were just picking it up from him any way. " Scott shook his head and continued after his professor.

"Even with all the great progress she's making with the kids, what about _him?_" he asked his mind flitting back to the reason she was here in the first place.

"By him you mean her husband?" Scott didn't answer, but he really didn't have to. "I'm not sure exactly. But she and Wolverine have been talking through mail. The seem to be making a little lee way."

"So, she'll find him and be gone to England again." Scott stated more than asked. He failed to hide his disappointment.

"You know she's legally no longer married to Mr. Rees, and there will be a lot to sort out if she finds him. That's still a rather large if too. I wouldn't put money of her going back just yet. But we have more important business right now don't we?"

"Why do you play music during these things?" one of the boys complained. Emily laughed and the notes of the board scrolled down.

"Because, it's relaxing. Beside that this is a very popular band in England, you children need a little more time with other cultures." The truth Emily wasn't about to admit to was she liked this band. Boy band sound or not it was cute and reminded her of a lot of stupid things she'd done in her teen years. Didn't hurt that once she'd shown the girls in the class pictures of the band they all fell head over heels for the band.

"I like it when she plays music. 'Specially when we are practicing. It sort of gives you a rhythm for things. Like dancing." this was the golden girl.

"Right Goldie Locks. You just want Charlie and we all know it."

"That's enough kids. Get this stuff written down so we have the rest the week to review it on the field." she scolded.

With a moan they returned to their work, she dismissed them when the bell rang and was glad it was the final class of the day. She had mail from her private investigator she'd been dying to read since it arrived that morning. She slipped through the school, a mad dash to her dorm. There it was the crisp white envelope laying on her pillows. Waiting for her to return for it and break the seal. She wasted no time ripping the end off and tapping the letter out into her hand. She read it out loud as if there were actually people here to hear it. She didn't care any news was good news.

"Dear Mrs. Rees, As I've said, your packet has given me plenty to go on for the time being. Though, it raises many questions that you'll have to shed light on when I visit. So, now I'll tell you what I have found. Which isn't much.

"Your hubby, spent sometime in Brooklyn, before going to Canada. I know you already knew this but I've been able to get a hold of his passport information. It's quiet interesting. He made frequent trips between New York and Canada, for nearly a year. After that he seems to have gotten involved with medical studies as a sort of guinea pig.

"You've probably heard all of this before but just the same it's as far as I've gotten. It's difficult to follow him far or fast. Seeing as it's been years since he did any of this. Hate to keep it short but I've got things to do. Just one question before I close this: Your husband meant to come back for you didn't he?

"Wolverine"

She stared at the page for a long time. She had no idea her husband had been involved in medical anything, as long as she'd known him he'd never been sick, or even talked to a doctor. Automatic cell regeneration tends to do that to people. She wasn't surprised exactly, he said he was working on some trial stuff just until he got the money to bring her and Ann Marie out to him.

It all seemed to be happening so fast now though even as fast as it was going she couldn't help but feel the dread of finally finding her Logan. What if he'd changed, or didn't know her. Or even worse what if he wasn't? It was almost too much to bare but she had to know. She had to know if he was alright. If he'd forgotten her and had a new family that would be fine she'd leave it at that. She just had to know. Emily hadn't ever been angry that he left her. She'd only ever been scared and worried. Those were good things, at least the fear was. Fear could be a powerful ally.

Emily folded the letter up and stuffed it back in it's envelope then added it to the pile of letters and information she had collected on her husbands whereabouts in a box and slid it under her bed. Now wasn't the time to get lost in what wasn't. She had papers to grade, lesson plans to make up, and she had promised the disturbed pyro she'd 'hang' with him this weekend. So she got busy.

Her favorite pyro was waiting at the end of the drive when the cab pulled up. He even opened the door for her though he quickly stepped back and let her pay the cabby. She knew why he'd stepped back when her hand brushed the door handle. It was hot. He'd forgotten to lock his powers. She winked at him.  
"You need to put the safety on that thing." she joked. He looked her up and down, as she looked him over the same all black pierced dog collared look as when she'd met him though now the black lipstick and eyeliner were no where in sight.  
"You say that like it's just a little button like you push on a BB gun." He countered her. Emily shrugged.  
"Where's Doctor Perfection?"  
"With her whipped husband up in their office."  
"So whose in charge?"  
"That slug of a girl, Jell-o. She's Dr. Mom's little pet. Training her to be just like her. It's kinda sick ya know?" Emily nodded as the pair walked up the drive. They would go past the house and barn and out into this open field the size of a soccer field and then into the woods. There was a nice open spot in the middle of some ancient oaks where Jake worked on his abilities.  
"You know I still don't get her ability. She can turn into what a liquidy goo and ooze?" he nodded enthusiastically.  
"I'd like to treat her to some good evaporation sometimes. You know she's a whole month older than me and treats me like some little kid. Like I can't even cut my own meat. It's sick and not in the good way."  
"You ask Mommy and Daddy about sending you off to Xavier's?" she skipped testing the waters and jumped right in.  
"Dan's all for it. Says 'It'll do the boy some good.'. Now your sister is a harder nut to crack. So I offered up that you would be there and that she turned out all right. That just set her off. I didn't know and really didn't want to know about you and that Summers guy. But man the way she told it you two were at it like rabbits."  
"She's exaggerating. We were more like those cheesy teen flicks where the girl falls for her best guy friend."  
"Yea well that's worse, Auntie Em. Who was Auntie Em by the way?"  
"Oh umm I think she was the adopted mom of Ann of Green Gables won't swear to it though. Wasn't much of a reader growing up."  
"No, you were a do her." He said with a smirk.  
By this point they had reached his little grove of oaks and she sat down on a fallen tree while he took his place in the center. After a few moments of looking around and making sure their wasn't anything in the area that would go up in flames faster than they could control Jake pulled out a lighter and with a click flame danced in his hands. Neither spoke while he played with his fire. Emily had left him their last visit with the instructions to make the flames create shapes. She'd thought he'd have enough difficulty making circles, and squares, so when he showed her how he could make the fire dance in figure eights, and spell out words she was far passed amazed.  
"So, this is what you've been up to." a girls voice sounded behind her. Emily turned around on her log to see the girl called Jell-o. With one fluid movement the fire disappeared.   
"What do you want?" Jake was quick with his words.  
"You shouldn't stop on my account. Scoot over Auntie Em. If I'm going to report you anyway might as well give me something worth while."  
"Report him? For practicing?" Emily looked between the two teens before pushing herself to her feet. "Both of you come with me. Jell-o where's my sister?"  
"So you want to grow balls now? Don't you think you ought to have done that before your husband abandoned you?" Emily had to remind herself that she was just talking to a little girl or she doubted she would have been able to keep from hitting her.  
"Just tell me where the doctors are." she demanded. Jell-o stood her ground and refused to open her mouth. When she was finally fed up she grabbed a hand of both teens and took off in search of her sister. She was glad to find them in their office just as Jake had said she'd be. With no patience in the waiting room she went ahead and burst into the office. Both Jenna and looked up from separate computers where they were busily entering data.  
"Em I didn't know you were here." said standing up to greet her. Jenna had caught the look on her face though and adding it to the two teens in tow jumped to conclusions.  
"What did he do?" Jenna asked.  
"He didn't do anything. Mini-Jenna here, spied on us. I was teaching him to control is ability."  
"Emily Elizabeth!" Jenna started her strict shocked voice was so shrill dogs three towns over must have been howling.  
"I don't see where that's so bad. The boy has to learn someday. We don't have the equipment or funds to take care of any fires he can't control after they spark. It'd be nice don't you think, for him to get a decent education?" Dan quickly took up a side.  
"Sweet heart I want you to go inside and take care of lunch." Jenna said turning to Jell-o. The girl quickly complied and left. Jenna locked the door behind her. "Emily, you're the one who put these ideas in his head then? Going off to Xavier's?"  
"You say that like it's a silly thing to think! If you don't give him a decent place to start off from when he goes out in the real world he'll likely make all the wrong choices. Do you want him to end up some con?"  
"He's already there! He killed a man just a over a year ago! Do you think I took that boy on lightly? With all the kids that run through here." Up to this point Jake had stood quietly behind Emily listening to the conversation. He chose this moment to interject but before he got a word out Dan put a hand on his shoulder to signal that it was between the two women.  
"Jen! Every time a mutant mutates, they nearly always hurt someone and if you don't teach them how to use their skill it's like handing a two year old a rifle! What are the chances that the kid's ever going to figure it out? Our own father killed a dog his first time using his powers! Things happen and there's nothing we can do to stop stupid first times! But second and thirds we can!"  
"Oh yea your all high and mighty! You don't know a thing about what it's like! You didn't have to worry about losing your control and blowing your best friend to Kingdom Come!"  
"Which is why we should help him control his powers. Jenna, I know I've been far from the best sister or aunt in the past but I'm here now. So, now I'd like to make up for that. Just let me help him."  
"You want to take him away." Jenna countered.  
"Maybe I want to go! Did you ever think of that. Not everyone was cut out to live in a shoe!" Jake shot in. Dan looked like he could box the boys ears.  
"Fine! Go get packed." Jenna sat back down in her chair woke up her computer and set back to work.  
"Jake, son, go get yourself packed up. Em out in the loft now." he said the last part with enough force that Emily was half afraid what he had to say. Jake took off to the house to pack his things and Dan and Emily went to the loft without a single word exchanged. "She's afraid Emily." he said once they were both seated on bales of hay.  
"Of what? I've never"  
"You may not have but your people. Look, she don't admit it, she's too proud, but she's afraid of what the wizards are going to do. She still talks with Xavier once or twice a week. He says your there teaching so those kids have a chance. He says there's likely to be a fight."  
"It's not a fight, Danny. It's an all out war. They want to wipe out the schools and large groups of mutants. If they can't gather they can't cause wizards problems. There aren't many high enough up to matter that are trying to stop this. They won't listen to me. I'd like to say this will all blow over but it won't. People are all to afraid of everyone else." Dan was quiet for a long moment mulling this over in his head.  
"You're sure about all this then? You sure you can keep up with Jake, and everything?"  
"No. Dan, I'm not sure of anything. But I've gotta try." Dan nodded.  
"Well, then if you ever need back up just give me a yell." Emily smiled at her brother in-law. The pair stood up and shared a quick hug. "I better got smooth the feathers down with the Mrs."  
"I'm sorry Dan."  
"Go get that boy packed and to Xavier's before she has time to change her mind. He's better off there than here."


End file.
